


Blazers, 'Ball Players, and Beards

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Category: Glee
Genre: Close your eyes if you don't want that shit, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'll put a warning, It's only a single chapter, Klaine, Lots of adorable fluff, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the process of Blaine's transferral from Dalton to McKinley, Kurt is required to join the football team again. With his natural talent in 'the role of kicker', Kurt agrees and is soon dancing on the pitch as he rocks the old red and white jersey.<br/>While Blaine's transferral is long and questionable, Kurt is still feeling alone at times when at school, and the guys' locker room is holding some secrets that may be best kept in those communal showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just after the end of season two, so it was based on nothing else but that, and didn’t follow on with anything from the future series.

"I'm transferring to McKinley!" Blaine yelled, grinning broadly.

A smile bright enough to blind spread across Kurt's lips as he launched himself at Blaine, looping his arms around his neck and popping his foot slightly with excitement. He then pressed his lips to Blaine's before pulling away and feeling his cheeks heat up as he tried to hide the embarrassment he felt after overreacting to the small news.

"So, you're happy?" Blaine asked, a smirk apparent in his tone.

Nodding simply, Kurt kept his head turned away from his boyfriend, hoping his skin would return to its normal pale yet healthy complexion.

"Are you okay?" Kurt replied in the same way as before. "Sure?"

"Mmm." Kurt mumbled, nodding again, the action lacking in enthusiasm. Kurt felt as if he'd just called his teacher 'mom' and hugged her in front of the class.

Though his need for motherly love was lessening, what with his doting step-mother, Carole, dishing it out more than he asked (not that he disliked her loving gestures, quite the opposite actually), he still missed the hugs that his maternal mother gave. From the age of eight, he'd never received the same kind of affection that she gave, and he knew that no woman's attempts could ever match those of his mother; not the hugs and tight embraces, nor the kisses on his forehead before bed, not even the gentle and kind words that were full of love. Nobody could ever compare to his mother.

"Hey. Hey, look at me." Blaine whispered, catching Kurt's chin in his hand and lifting it so he looked him in the eye. He looked in to the eyes of the boy whom he loved and leant forward, pressing their lips together, enjoying the way that they fit together perfectly. As the boys kissed, a throat was cleared. Blaine opened his eyes, their lips still locked, and saw Kurt’s father smiling at the two of them. Blaine saw the way Burt twiddled his thumbs as he looked at them. He knew that Burt wasn't overly comfortable with seeing their 'moments,' but he always made the effort. It was something Blaine admired about him. And Carole and Finn were both supportive, if a little more comfortable with it than Burt.

"Erm, you stayin' for dinner, Blaine?" Burt asked, looking in the direction of the boys, who had now parted and stood looking at him.

"I'd like that. Thanks, Mister Hummel." Blaine replied, smiling his thanks.

Did Burt even have to mention how many times he'd asked Blaine not to call him 'Mister Hummel'?

As if to cue Blaine, Kurt snickered slightly. “Sorry. Burt, I meant Burt." Blaine laughed nervously, feeling a little awkward that he'd forgotten.

"Great!" A silence hung in the air between the three of them before Burt said "Carole said dinner should be about forty minutes. If you're upstairs, keep the door open."

"Da-d!" Kurt groaned, his cheeks tinting pink.

"'Course, Mi- Burt." Blaine said, correcting himself and smiling at Burt.

Resting his head on Blaine's chest with his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, Kurt smiled

up at Blaine and mouthed ' _I love you_ ' to him.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied, cupping Kurt's cheek that wasn't resting on his chest in his palm and caressing it lightly. "Someone's five o'clock shadow is starting to show.” Blaine murmured as he continued to move his palm across Kurt's slowly heating cheek.

Kurt felt the light rumble of silent laughter tremble through Blaine's chest. It sent a swarm of butterflies loose in his stomach.

After dinner, the boys were back in Kurt's room and laying in the same position. "So, when do you come to McKinley?" Kurt asked as he ran his fingers in trails across Blaine's stomach. Oh, how he wished that Blaine wasn't wearing his shirt. Without even noticing that he was doing it, Kurt slipped his finger between the gap of two buttons and started running his index finger in circles through the hairs that decorated Blaine's toned stomach. Soon, he'd undone the two buttons, opened the shirt a little and pressed his lips to Blaine's stomach.

"Wh... what was it you said?" Blaine asked, each word stumbling from his lips. His breath was caught in his throat, and made talking all the more difficult. God, did Kurt know what he was doing to him?

Kurt lifted his head from placing butterfly kisses across the bare skin that was revealed, a dazed yet happy look on his face, and mumbled out a ' _huh_ ', not paying too much attention.

"Me... coming to McKinley."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry." Kurt muttered, his cheeks flushing as he went to sit up.

Putting a firm but gentle hand on his boyfriend's waist, Blaine held him in place and moved his mouth closer to his ear, "I never said I didn't like it," Blaine started, "I loved it!", that part was fuelled with lust as his breath was hot on Kurt's ear, his lips getting closer each time, "It's new to me, so don't let my childish reactions down your confidence." He then pressed his lips to the spot behind Kurt's ear before biting gently on his lobe.

* * *

 

"So, yeah, Blaine's transferring to McKinley." Kurt beamed, his knee brushing against Blaine's as the couple sat in Lima Bean with Sam and Mercedes.

"Guys, that's great! So, when?" Mercedes turned her attention to the two, tearing her eyes away from Sam.

"We're hoping that everything'll be done in time for the start of next semester." Blaine answered, locking his fingers with Kurt's that were sat on his knee.

Kurt looked at Blaine, sent him a warm smile and stroked his thumb across Blaine's pinky that was sat between his own thumb and index finger. Sighing contentedly, Kurt took a sip of his drink, and thought about how good life was for him at the moment.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You see, we need you." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "we need you back."  
> The flutter Kurt felt in his stomach at hearing that made him smile as he said "Who needs me back?"  
> "The team."

"So, I'd like to welcome you all back and I hope you had a good Winter break," Principal Figgins said in to the microphone as the students sat in their seats, many of them struggling to keep their eyes open. "Okay, now, all of you, go back to your normal classes and try to hide the fact that you're all falling asleep. Please, I don't want to have to talk to all of you for sleeping in class – that lecture is just boring." Principal Figgins then turned and flicked a hand over his shoulder in a shooing motion.

As Kurt made his way to Spanish, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. His heart started hammering heavily in his throat as he thought about all of the possible people that could be standing behind him. Turning, he tried to calm his heart as he said "Oh, hey, Finn."

"Hey. Umm, Beiste wants to see you at lunch," Finn told his step-brother, "she said not to be late." Nodding, Kurt asked why. "She didn't say, only told me to tell you what I did."

"Okay. Thanks, Finn." Kurt then smiled politely before jogging lightly to try and get to Spanish on time. He didn't want a tardy on the first day of the new semester; Kurt was a good student.

Kurt rapped his knuckles on the door a few times before a strong 'come in', echoed to his ears. "You, er, wanted to see me, Coach Beiste?"

"Yes, Kurt. I did, still do actually," The broad woman said, walking away from her desk and towards him. "You see, we need you." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "we need you back."

The flutter Kurt felt in his stomach at hearing that made him smile as he said "Who needs me back?"

"The team." A puzzled look tickled Kurt's features and prompted the woman to elaborate. "The one you got to dance to _Single Ladies_ on the field?"

"Oh, the _football_ team!" Kurt rolled his eyes to himself as if it were so obvious that even Brittany would have known.

"Yeah. Well, since you left, we've been, well, I s'pose you could we've been pretty awful. I mean, the only game we won was by default due to injury. Anyway, yeah, I'm asking if you'll join the football team again. You'll get extra credit and I'll m-"

"I'll do it!" Kurt said, grinning as he cut off his coach.

"Great. So, you'll come to practise tonight?" The woman standing before him seemed genuinely excited.

"Well, I... I'm sup-" Kurt looked down at his feet awkwardly. He'd planned to meet up with Blaine after school and they were going to Blaine's house. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Okay, good. And I'll let you in to a little secret: I don't know what we would've done if you'd have said no," Coach Beiste confessed, her eyes darting away from his a few times.

"Umm... thanks. Well, I'm gonna' get going, I've got a few calls to make. See you tonight, Coach." Kurt sent her a warm smile before making his way to the door. The cogs in his mind reeled with guilt about having to cancel on his boyfriend, and wondering whether he'd be okay with it – hoping he would. He didn't want to hurt Blaine, but he couldn't abandon the team either.

Kurt made his way to the choir room, knowing it would be empty at this time of lunch. He sat down on one of the plastic chairs and pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and pressing speed-dial number seven (because it was his favourite number), and waited until he heard Blaine saying "Hey! What are you calling for? Not that I don't love hearing your voice – I really do – but it's just that we're meeting up later and-"

"Yeah, About that..."

"What about it?" Blaine's tone had changed, it was a little more worried rather than confused.

"I... umm, I kind of have to cancel..."

"Why?"

"I'm on the football team again and-"

"Isn't Karofsky on the team, too?" Blaine's voice was serious as he enquired about Dave.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Kurt, he threatened to _kill_ you! What part of that doesn't bother you?"

"I know. But we sort-"

"Seriously? You're letting it slip? You're honestly too good for your own kind, baby." Kurt noticed that Blaine's voice was softer, and a little sad almost.

"No. It sticks with me, the stuff he did – it always will – but I won't let it stop me living my life. I enjoy playing football – it's one of the few things I'm good at – and I won't let one guy that's hiding in the closet stop me from enjoying my life." Kurt took several deep breaths, each heavy as he became angry after thinking about what Dave had done to him. How he had scared him, belittled him, threatened him, made him feel worthless, like he was a burden to keep on the Earth, and when he made him fear for his life. Yes, he was still terrified of Dave, but he also knew that Dave was scared of him. Why? Because Kurt knew his secret, and it scared little Dave to think that Kurt could easily tell someone and change his life forever.

"Kurt? Are you still there?" Blaine's voice being emitted from the speaker of his phone pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying?" Kurt muttered, feeling slightly awkward. He'd just realised how he held Dave's life – well, in the little bully's eyes, anyway – in his hand and how easily he could ruin the little jock.

"I said, how about I pick you up after practise and we can go back to mine?"

"Ummm, yeah, sounds great. Practise runs until four forty five. I'll meet you in the front parking lot at five, ten past?"

"I look forward to it. I'll bring your helmet and jacket."

Kurt smiled to himself when he thought about having to cling to a leather-clad Blaine for thirty minutes. "Me too." He said just as the bell to signal the end of lunch rang. "Okay, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you more." Blaine shot back.

Yes, Kurt had won. "Love you most!" Victory!

"No. Not possible, my friend."

"Oh? And why's that?" Kurt wanted to hear what Blaine had to say to that.

"Because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone – and you know how much I love Mister Schneebley!"

Kurt giggled when he thought about the ragged, green stuffed rabbit with the missing ear. "I've never loved anyone more than I have you, either. So, I guess we'll have to settle this later, okay?"

Kurt could hear the grin in Blaine's voice as he said "Of course. Now, run off to class, my little wood nymph, we don't want a tardy, do we?"

"Oh, shush, Frodo! I'm going now; I love you." Kurt heard Blaine say he loved him back before he hung up and chuckled about how he called Blaine Frodo. It was only because he was short and had made him think of Frodo the hobbit. This was because of his dark, curly hair; the dark, curly hair that Kurt loved to run his fingers through when it was slightly unkempt after his boyfriend had taken off his bike helmet.

When Kurt got in to his Science class five minutes late, he apologised to his teacher before scurrying to his seat and delving in to the work book he had been given. As Kurt progressed through the book in good time, his thoughts kept on drifting back and forth between Blaine and Dave. Blaine was worried about him, scared for him almost. He did wonder if Dave would try anything while he was at practise. Would there be any considerably rougher tackles? Would he play fair? Should Kurt make something of it or just ignore it? So many thoughts went through his mind at that moment.

"All right, ladies, gimme' two more laps of the field before we get in to a game!" Coach Beiste's voice bellowed across the pitch. When the final echo had voiced itself and left, the team started to run about the perimeter of the school playing field that was currently decorated with the lines of a football field.

Kurt stood by Coach Beiste and his three other team mates taking time to catch their breath as the rest of the team made their way towards them. When Kurt had finally evened out his breathing, he noticed that all but two of the team had completed laps. The final two came in and Coach Beiste told half of the guys to put bibs on and get in to position. Kurt noticed Dave pulling on a bib, like himself. He was surprised by the small sigh of relief that left his lips when he saw this.

"How did I know you wouldn't just walk out with towel-dried hair all messed up, like the others?" Blaine asked, smiling as he saw Kurt walk out of the school looking like he hadn't just played football for over an hour.

"Because you know I'm not like the rest of them?" Kurt replied meekly.

"Just the way I like you."

"Oh, so you only _like_ me?"

"I dunno'. Maybe, maybe not. You know, I swear we had something to settle, from earlier, at mine?"

"Refresh me?" Kurt did love playing dumb with Blaine. It was more that he wanted to hear Blaine say that it was about them needing to find out who _loved_ each other more, not _liked_.

"Nah, I'll just let you find out for yourself," Blaine smiled cheekily at Kurt, winking as he went over to his motor bike. He unlocked the seat, lifted it up and pulled out Kurt's leather jacket that was similar to Blaine's. He handed it to Kurt before picking the dark blue helmet up from the floor and passing it to Kurt once he had pulled on his jacket. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's reluctance to put the helmet on. He moved closer to Kurt, and ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair, messing it up, before whispering "I love it when you hair's a mess," in to Kurt's ear and pressing a kiss on spot behind it.

Kurt smiled and put the helmet on, saying "Ah! My hair's never a mess!" as he did so. Blaine just laughed and pulled his own red helmet on.

As Blaine took the quickest way back to his house, Kurt clung to him, his arms wrapped tightly about his waist with his chin resting on his shoulder. Oh, how he loved it when Blaine picked him up. When they turned in to Blaine's drive, Kurt smiled to himself. He enjoyed spending time at Blaine's house, it always had that smell, a smell that Kurt couldn't describe – well,only that he adored it – that Blaine had. It was his favourite smell next to the coconut smell that he remembered inhaling when he hugged his mother.

Kurt pulled his helmet off and smiled when he saw Blaine standing with his helmet under his arm, his jacket open, his hair mussed and a cheeky smile on his lips – his gorgeous, kissable lips, in Kurt's eyes. "How awful?" Kurt asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Anything but, my love." Blaine answered, the smile still apparent on his lips.

Kurt smiled, shaking his head slowly, and warned "Don't lie,"

"Would I ever?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. "I'm shocked that you'd even think such a thing!" He put a hand to his mouth and gasped, pretending to be shocked and hurt. Kurt's stance didn't change in the least and Blaine eventually said "Okay, come here," rolling his eyes. Obliging, Kurt stepped towards his boyfriend. Once he had put his helmet on the floor, Blaine tip-toed so that he was face to face with Kurt, and began to mess about with Kurt's hair, moving odd pieces here and there. When he'd finished, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips before stepping back and going towards the front door.

After getting a drink and putting their jackets and helmets in to the cloakroom, the boys made their way up the large staircase and towards the 'west wing', as Blaine's family's help liked to call it. The first time Kurt had seen Blaine's home, well, let's just say that his reaction made the Titanic crashing in to the ice berg seem like a dinghy getting a tiny puncture. Blaine's parents both worked in high-paying, demanding jobs. Both of them were bankers and had to travel across numerous towns each day, so they were rarely home when Blaine was. His parents employed cleaners, cooks, gardeners and drivers. Of course, Blaine never wanted the help of these people, he was much happier to wash a few dishes; order a take-away or cook a simple meal; spend an afternoon with Kurt sorting the garden (even if this ended in water fights and rolling topless on the grass in the hot Ohio sun); and ride his bike, than have the 'help' do it all for him. And, the up-side to Blaine having his bike was that he liked trying to fix it when it needed it, and Kurt always got to see Blaine all sweaty and grease-covered. Kurt did love that Blaine would rather act like any average teenager than an upper class banker's son that sees himself above everyone else. Kurt was thankful that Blaine was like that, or he never would have met the man whom he loved so much.

Soon, Kurt and Blaine were sat eating Chinese take-out from the cartons and watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. The couple had started a 'Potterthon', and would watch one of the _Harry Potter_ movies while eating take-out on Blaine's bed. Half of the time, they would sit and talk about how the film differed from the book.

The credits rolled down the screen and Blaine asked "Did you remember?" as he threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair. When they'd finished their food, right about the time Hagrid put Harry on Buckbeak's back, they assumed their position; Blaine would pile pillows behind his back and lay so that he was half-sitting and half-laying, Kurt would rest his head on the right side of Blaine's chest and wrap his arm around his lover's waist, Blaine would either run his fingers through Kurt's hair or wrap his arm around Kurt's waist or rest his hand on Kurt's own.

"Remember what?" Kurt was utterly confused as to what he was on about. What did he have to remember? Earlier he _had_ known, and was simply playing dumb, but now he honestly couldn't remember. Was it Blaine's birthday? No. No, Kurt would have remembered that, and would have had the present chosen out and beautifully wrapped months in advance.

"I guess not,” Blaine said as he tugged lightly on a lock of Kurt's hair. "Think back to the phone call." Kurt's expression was blank so Blaine carried on, "I love you,"

"I love you more." Kurt shot back instantly.

"Love you most." Blaine grinned. "And this is what we had to settle: who loves who more? You up for it?"

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend to see the glint in his eyes as a cheeky grin sat on his lips. Kurt shrugged against Blaine's chest, looking innocent and meek. He then started to undo the bottom button of Blaine's shirt, barely brushing his fingertips against his skin. He made his way to the top so that he was straddling Blaine's hips and had his chest pressed against his boyfriend's. Kurt moved his head closer to Blaine's neck, making sure to breathe through his mouth. Then, with some skill from Kurt, he undid Blaine's top button with his teeth and tongue, keeping his head close to the base of Blaine's neck and running his tongue against his Adam's apple lightly. Upon hearing Blaine suck his breath in quickly, Kurt smiled in satisfaction and grazed his teeth over the same spot, stopping to suck gently on the skin.

Oh, God, what was Kurt doing to him? Did he not know how much he was affecting Blaine? He could feel himself getting excited, and his breathing began to quicken. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore and flipped Kurt's body off of his own and beside him on the bed. He then put a leg on either side of Kurt's stomach and put some of his weight on the beautiful boy beneath him. His heart was racing and he didn't know what was going to happen. Would they? Wouldn't they? Did Kurt want to? Would he ever? Blaine stopped thinking and crashed his lips to Kurt's, placing one hand on his chest and cupping his right cheek with the other.

Kurt was shocked, that was the only way to phrase it. When Blaine pushed him away, Kurt didn't know what to think, his mind sort of went blank. But then their lips met, and Kurt saw red fireworks: Catherine wheels, rockets, fire crackers, and screamers. He felt his heart flutter and his stomach flip as he saw the beautiful explosions. And the fireworks display only became more extravagant as Kurt's lips reacted. Blaine had soon deepened the kiss by running his tongue along Kurt's upper lip, being the gentleman he always was and requesting entrance to Kurt's mouth. Kurt teased him for a moment, moving his lips but keeping his mouth closed. Blaine's tongue soon became impatient and repeated the request. Eventually, Kurt opened his mouth and the couple's tongues collided, dancing the dances of experts – the ones that dared to push their limits. The kiss became hungrier and the Oxygen started to lack. Kurt pulled away and Blaine rained butterfly kisses along his jaw, mumbling about how much he loved Kurt and wanted him between kisses, while Kurt pushed Blaine's open shirt over his shoulders and Blaine moved his arms to let it fall.

Did Kurt want it to go this far? His hands were running across Blaine's bare chest and he felt his boyfriend's hands sliding his shirt up his chest, all rational thoughts – not that there were many of those – were out of the window. Both boys groaned in pleasure as the friction they felt as their jean-covered cocks rubbed against each other's made them tingle with pleasure.

Kurt was pushing Blaine's body off of his own and getting onto his knees, his and Blaine's lips meeting again, and the hands were moving his shirt up his body again. Kurt cursed himself for not wearing the button up that he'd decided against that morning. Blaine's hands continued to move Kurt's shirt, and soon his arms were in the air as Blaine removed the item of clothing in the way of the flesh-on-flesh contact that they both craved.

Their chests were pressed together as the kisses became shorter and more carnivorous; quicker, harder bites were placed on lips, and lips barely touched as tongues met momentarily; they were more desperate and needed. It was like they were two starved men and each kiss gave them the nutrition and fulfilment they craved. Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's shoulder blades, sometimes moving lower and trailing circles at the small of Kurt's back. Whilst Blaine's hands roamed and the boys' lips stayed locked, Kurt's hands were further exploring Blaine's chest and tugging at his belt loops. Soon, Blaine's hands were resting underneath Kurt's waistband and were moving his pants down his hips slowly, brushing against the fabric of his boxers where his hip bones were closest to each other.

Kurt was loving it, but was it what he wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, feel free to let me know what you thought.  
> I'll try and get another couple chapters up next week.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst relieving his eyes from the pain of the shampoo, Kurt felt something he didn't expect to feel when in the shower. A fist was slammed in to his stomach and he felt himself fall backwards, losing his balance, and hitting his head on the tiled wall behind him. Hard.  
> Kurt cried out in pain and heard a deep voice say 'shut up, fag!'
> 
> *Just after Kurt sings there is a small bit where you may want to close your eyes. A little violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep, so I edited another chapter. Here you go, lovelies.

Kurt's hands moved from Blaine's abs to his hands that were sat beneath his waistband and sitting just underneath the elastic of his underwear. He caught his boyfriend's hands in his own and whispered "Not now," against his soft lips.

Blaine moved his hands around Kurt's waistband so that they were resting on his hips and started to turn his thumbs in small circles. "Okay," he replied, pulling back and looking Kurt in the eye. He pecked Kurt's lips and muttered "I..." quickly brushed their lips again, "love..." teased Kurt's lips one final time and finished with "you", before planting his lips firmly on Kurt's, stealing a passionate and tender kiss.

The boys resumed their earlier position on the bed and Kurt stroked his fingers over Blaine's chest in a circular motion, "I love you too," he whispered, kissing the spot he'd been running his fingers over.

"I'm glad to hear it." They remained silent for a while, enjoying the peace, before Blaine whispered "Hey, Kurt." The two words vibrated through Blaine's chest and Kurt felt them on his cheek.

"Mmm?" He muttered, smiling.

"Can we swap positions?"

Sitting up, Kurt nodded and said "Of course." He then laid back in the place Blaine had just vacated and said "Come on, my little hobbit," winking at him.

Blaine grinned, laid his head on Kurt's chest and snuggled in, his eyes slowly closing as Kurt caressed his hip, his own eyes closing as he started to nod off.

"Blaine, we're home!" A voice pulled the boys from their sleep.

After opening his eyes and realising where he was and what was going on, Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes were closing again, ignoring the voice. Kurt rubbed his eyes one last time before saying "Blaine. Blaine, wake up. Your parents are home," to his sleeping boyfriend. Blaine stirred but didn't wake, simply repositioned his head slightly. "Hey. Sleeping Beauty, wake up," Kurt then pressed his lips to Blaine's temple lightly.

"Mmm, wha'?" Blaine mumbled, sitting up and looking around blearily.

Kurt smiled warmly at his bedraggled boyfriend. "Nice sleep?" Blaine nodded and linked his fingers with Kurt's. "Your parents are home."

"You woke me up for _that_?"

"Oh, Blaine. Come on, don't be mean." He then pulled their locked fingers up and pressed his lips to Blaine's thumb, grinning at Blaine's reaction to being woken up. "Come on, are you gonna' go and see them?"

Blaine shrugged, "I'd much rather stay in here with you," he muttered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hand in return, dropped a light kiss on his lips and said "Go. Go and see them; I should be getting home, anyway."

Kurt did hate the way Blaine acted with his parents: like they were strangers. The fact that they had sent him to a private boarding school and away from his friends at local school was only one reason. Blaine hadn't told him the reasons why they had sent him away, only that it was to keep their social status high on the ladder. As much as Kurt hated the way Blaine acted with his parents, he knew that they made just as much of an effort to be a family as Blaine did.

"Do you have to go? Can't you just stay over like last week?" Blaine stuck out his bottom lip. Blaine had been staying at home in the evening on weekends. He also stayed on some off days so he could see Kurt, and would travel back to Dalton in the morning. Kurt had told him that he shouldn't, and that Blaine could stick to weekends and he would travel up to Dalton during the week but Blaine had denied the offer and said he enjoyed the trips and getting away from Dalton.

"Don't give me that face. As gorgeous as it is, I can't. Last week was Winter break, I've got school tomorrow and I need to feed our sea monkeys."

"Urgh! School's all the time, and you fed them last week! Please?" His lip was still sticking out.

"No," Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips, "I really _do_ have to go." Kurt pulled his phone from his pants pocket and said "I'll just call Finn."

"Oh, come on! If you're going to leave me, at least let me take you back. Besides, you can't keep leaving your bike things at mine, you need them at yours."

"No. You need to see your parents." Kurt really didn't want to take up what little time Blaine had with his parents. And even though he was fighting a losing battle, he was determined to fight until the very end.

"Well, I can see them once I get back from dropping off the man I love, can't I?"

Kurt made a noise that said he was iffy "But... well, you know..."

"I know I'm taking you home."

Kurt exhaled heavily, pulled his lips to one side and said "Fine. But you're not going the long way."

"I'll go the quickest way I know."

"Dapper honour?" Kurt grinned as Blaine held his three central fingers up together and said 'dapper honour,’ grinning as he did.

"Hey, I'm just taking Kurt home. I'll be back later." Blaine shouted as the two of them walked out of the front door.

"Bye, Mister and Missus Anderson." Kurt called behind him.

After Blaine put on his jacket and helmet, he looked to see Kurt holding his helmet and observing it from different angles, pulling faces as he did so. Without a thought, Blaine took the helmet from Kurt's hands and looked at him with amusement. "My little perfectionist."

"Ahem. Little? Who's the hobbit in this relationship?" Blaine hung his head in mock shame. "Don't worry, baby, I love it!" Kurt smiled as this caused Blaine's head to shoot up and hold the grin that Kurt loved, like the face of a puppy that had just been praised.

"And I love your hair when it's all messy after you take your helmet off."

Kurt bit his lip lightly, unsure about whether he should continue to worry about his hair getting messed up - like he wanted to - or to let it get messed up a little to make Blaine smile the smile that he loved so.

"Also, your hair's still a mess from earlier," and with that, Blaine put the helmet on Kurt's head, stroking his thumbs lightly across Kurt's cheeks as he held the strap ends to the sides, and patted the top twice. Kurt felt his cheeks flush red as he remembered what had made his hair unruly earlier that evening.

"Okay, that was so _not_ the quickest way back!" Kurt said after pulling his helmet off of his head.

Putting his helmet on the seat of his bike, Blaine grinned at his boyfriend.

"I said I'd take you back the shortest way I knew." Blaine was still grinning as he spoke.

"Lies. All lies." Blaine shrugged off Kurt's accusation. "I mean, seriously, you added, like, twenty minutes to a half hour trip!"

“But, my lover, that was an extra twenty minutes I got to have your arms around me."

"Yeah, but..." Kurt trailed off when he realised he had nothing to say to that.

Blaine grinned. "No comeback?"

"'Thanks for bringing me back' will do. Now, go. See your parents. Mush mush!" Kurt shooed Blaine away towards his bike. However, Blaine didn't budge an inch, and instead just folded his arms stubbornly over his chest as Kurt grinned and turned away, heading for the porch. He didn't have time to watch Blaine blow the opportunity of spending time with his parents.

As he stood at the foot of the porch stairs, fumbling about in his pockets for his key, Kurt felt an arm snake around his waist and turn him around. The next thing he knew, his lips were on Blaine's and he was locking his arms around Blaine's neck, tugging gently on the small curls at the nape of his neck that had escaped the helmet of gel. As the couple French-kissed passionately, Kurt heard a light moan come from within Blaine and pulled back for air, a little shocked at the intensity of their display on his front lawn.

Blaine wasn't satisfied. He wasn't going to see Kurt until Thursday evening, and that meant he wasn't going to be able to touch or kiss Kurt until then. Kurt had to spend the evening with his family tomorrow, and Blaine was at a Warblers thing on Wednesday. He didn't even know what it was he was doing, only that he had to stay late. So, Thursday it was for the boys, and Blaine needed a lot more than what he had had just now to survive those Kurt-less days.

Leaning in again, Blaine stole another kiss from Kurt, his arms around Kurt's waist and his thumbs tucked in to Kurt's waistband slightly. He caught Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly, feeling Kurt grin. Pulling back so there was only a few centimetres between their lips, brushing their noses, he said "I can't wait until Thursday to see you."

"Ah. I... I can't really do Thursday." Kurt told him slowly.

"What? Why not?"

"Football practise," the taller boy explained after a moment's hesitation.

"Well... can't we do what we did today?"

"Do you know how tired I am? Please, can we not just wait 'til Friday?"

Blaine was a little hurt. Did Kurt not want to spend time with him? Was he getting tired of him or something?

"Baby, don't make that face." Blaine didn't even know he was making a face, "Come on, you're making me feel bad."

"Sorry," Blaine apologised, not making any effort to change his expression. Maybe, as bad as it sounded, he could guilt Kurt in to risking a little less sleep to see his boyfriend.

Oh, God, Blaine had _the_ best puppy dog eyes, and he knew it. He always knew that it killed Kurt, so why was he doing this to him? Kurt so badly wanted to give in and say that he would see Blaine, but his need for sleep was just as great. Saying yes to Blaine would only result in him feeling like this again; making him feel sluggish, bleary-eyed and, oh so tired. The odd thing was that Kurt hadn't even realised he'd felt this tired until he had told Blaine. It was like being with Blaine had taken his mind off of it, and now it was hitting him as hard as a brick wall in the face.

Placing a hand on Blaine's cheek, he said "Look, I'd love to – honest I would – but football just takes it all out of me, you know." He exhaled and moved his thumb gently across Blaine's cheek bone, "How about Friday?"

Blaine stuck his lip out further and contemplated it before muttering "Sleepover at mine?"

Sighing and letting an amused smile slip across his lips, Kurt nodded and said "Yes, love, we can have a sleepover at yours," pulling Blaine closer and hugging him. He dropped a light kiss on Blaine's lips and made his way to the front door.

"Kurt!"

"Yeah?" Kurt turned around to see Blaine in front of him and pulling him in for one final kiss.

Dropping his hands from Kurt's shoulders, Blaine felt his cheeks flush and knew his blush was highlighted by the bright porch light. "You couldn't leave me with only a peck for over three days." Blaine then told him.

Chuckling lightly, Kurt caught Blaine's chin and leant in to quickly peck his lips. "Just did," Kurt giggled as he scurried up the porch stairs to the Hummel-Hudson home.

Blaine laughed as he watched his beautiful boyfriend make his way in to his home. And, of course, Blaine wasted no time in observing Kurt's butt – Kurt's _very_ lovely butt.

Kurt turned and blew Blaine a kiss, and waited to watch him catch it and tuck it in to his back pocket, before smiling as he waved and then closed the door.

As much as Blaine had wanted to make it so that he was left with nothing less than a tender French kiss for the few days he was alone, he had stopped himself as a plan began to form in his head.

Kurt had spent his Wednesday evening alone, in his room doing all of the homework that he had been given (so as to lessen the workload for the weekend), after having a sociable family meal. The weekend was his time with Blaine and he didn't intend to waste a minute of it doing homework, he wanted as much time with the incredibly gorgeous boy as he could get.

When the bell to signal the end of Thursday's final class rang, Kurt made his way to the guys' locker rooms. As much as he wished that he had accepted Blaine's offer to pick him up after practise, he knew he would feel differently afterwards, when his body felt as it had on Monday: exhausted. After changing in to his kit, Kurt made his was out on to the pitch.

Practise was pretty much the same as it had been on Monday, the only difference today being that Kurt didn't play for the bibbed team. Kurt had stayed back to help Coach Beiste sort the bibs and collect the balls, so he didn't get in to the locker rooms for a good ten minutes. By then, of course, the rest of the team had vacated the vicinity.

" _I've had enough_  
_This is my prayer_  
_That I'll die living just as free as my hair_

 _I've had enough_  
_This is my prayer_  
_That I'll die living just as free as my hair_

 _I've had enough_  
I'm not a freak  
I must keep fighting to stay cool on the streets

_I've had enough, enough, enough_  
_And this is my prayer, I swear  
_ _I'm as free as my ha_ \- ow. Crap, ow!" Kurt stopped singing as he moved his hand to the top of the separating wall, searching for his towel. He was in the shower and had just gotten shampoo suds in his eyes. It was something Kurt would not recommend. His eyes were scrunched tightly shut as more suds slipped down his forehead. When he finally felt the soft fabric brush his fingertips, he grasped it and pressed the towel to his face, dabbing gently at his sore eyes. Whilst relieving his eyes from the pain of the shampoo, Kurt felt something he didn't expect to feel when in the shower. A fist was slammed in to his stomach and he felt himself fall backwards, losing his balance, and hitting his head on the tiled wall behind him. Hard.

Kurt cried out in pain and heard a deep voice say 'shut up, fag!' Placing a hand to the back of his head and wincing, Kurt looked up to see Dave Karofsky standing before him. Kurt was grateful that when he'd fallen, his towel had landed in such a position that it covered him. As much pain as Kurt was in, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What you laughin' at, fag?" Kurt continued to laugh, regardless of the anger and frustration in Dave's voice, holding his stomach in the pain that each laugh brought. "Shut up, fag!" Dave barked at Kurt, kicking him in the hip.

Kurt blanched and said "Sorry. Sorry, it's just, well, it's ironic."

"Huh?"

Kurt slowly stood up, flinching as he did so, and tied his towel around his waist. "It's ironic. You know, that you're calling me a..." Kurt paused before saying the word, 'fag', he really did despise of the word. It was foul, putrid even, "yet you're one yourself. Albeit a closeted one, but a…" Kurt made air quotes with his fingers, "'fag', nonetheless."

After a moment's pause, Dave sent his fist in to Kurt's jaw and bellowed "Shut up! I ain't no fag!"

Kurt's head went back with the blow and his eyes closed with the initial shock. When he opened his eyes, he saw and felt Dave pushing him backwards. He then found himself with his back pressed against the wall, beneath the shower head that had long turned itself off, and Dave's body pressing against his own. Kurt tried to fight Dave off – with all his might – but had no luck as his body was crushed by his bully's, his lips receiving the same treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hair - Lady Gaga


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey. Umm, Blaine, do you mind if I come over a little later? Mister Schue wants us to stay after school to try and get this routine sorted," Kurt said.  
> "Yeah, sure. What time do you want me to pick you up?"  
> "Don't worry about it, I'll come up as soon as I can, yeah? You just make sure there's a good stock of whipped cream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, my lovelies. Chapter three. Enjoy and give me some feedback or whatever, I love hearing from you!

Blaine had been waiting in the front parking lot for over thirty minutes. He had come to surprise Kurt when he got out of practise, which he should have done fifteen minutes ago. As much as Blaine didn't want to ruin the surprise, he hit speed dial one on his phone and waited.

" _Hey! You-_ "

"Kurt, where are you?" Blaine said in to the phone, not noticing that the voice on the other end continued to speak. Blaine sighed and hung up. If Kurt wouldn't answer then he would wait.

Kurt let silent tears fall down his cheeks as he sat in the corner of his shower. Before he'd gone, Dave had sent another fist in to Kurt's stomach and left without a single word. Standing up, Kurt winced and felt himself wobble slightly. He took his towel off and turned the shower on, crying in the hot stream of water. He felt the water sting the back of his head and put a hand there, flinching at the touch. Retracting his hand, Kurt saw the diluted blood on his fingers. _Great_ , he thought to himself, stepping away from the shower. He pulled his towel down from the wall and put it around his waist before snatching his shampoo and shower gel from the wall and making his way towards his things.

When Kurt had spent the best part of fifteen minutes trying to make himself look normal, he pulled his phone from his pocket and noticed four missed calls. All from Blaine. Kurt knew he should call Blaine, but he didn't want to risk setting himself off again. Crying down the phone would only worry Blaine. He told himself he'd call him when he got home, after having had a long walk to clear his mind a little.

Stepping out of the front doors, Kurt heard his name being called, and flinched involuntarily. He looked to see Blaine coming towards him. What? Why was Blaine here? Kurt continued walking and sent his boyfriend a look of confusion.

"Surprise!" Blaine said as he pressed his lips lightly to Kurt's and then smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you, hence my saying 'surprise,'" Blaine grinned and slipped his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt flinched in pain as Blaine's hand squeezed his waist. He'd just managed to place his hand where Dave had kicked him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I just... bit my tongue," Kurt quickly lied.

"Oh, okay," Blaine then turned his head to drop a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Back at Blaine's house, the boys were sitting on his bed as Blaine told Kurt about the Warblers thing he'd had the other day. Kurt had asked, trying to take his mind off of Dave, and was happy that it was working. He soon felt himself yawning though.

"Am I really that boring?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled, trying to hold back another yawn.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and started to tug at his shirt, trying to get it off.

"No, baby. Please, not today." Kurt objected, not having the energy for another make-out session with Blaine.

"No. I was doing it so you could sleep, silly," Blaine told him, pulling the shirt up higher. "Arms up."

Kurt obliged and put his arms in the air, letting Blaine take off his shirt. "You're too good to me," he muttered, smiling lightly.

Blaine chuckled lightly as he threw Kurt's shirt to the floor and proceeded to take his own off and put it with Kurt's.

Kurt, being Kurt, walked to the crumpled shirts and folded both of them, placing them atop Blaine's chest of drawers.

When Blaine turned and saw this, after pulling his duvet to the foot of the bed, he grinned. But the grin soon slipped from his lips when Kurt turned around.

"You okay?" Kurt asked as he made his way back over to Blaine.

"I'm fine, but what's up with you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, baby, how did you get those bruises?"

"What bruises?" Kurt was confused. He didn't have any bruises. Not that he knew of, anyway.

"On your stomach and hip – just look at them."

Kurt looked down to the places Blaine had said to, and he gasped quietly. On his hip there was a blue-purple bruise the size of his palm and two slightly larger bruises of the same colouring on his stomach. Dave suddenly came to mind and his breath caught in his throat.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine had a hand on Kurt's cheek and a strong look of concern on his face.

"Just a few harder tackles, that's all," Kurt mumbled, "don't worry, I'm fine."

Blaine's facial expression didn't change. He gently pressed his lips to Kurt's. Why wasn't he kissing him back, Blaine wondered. He pulled back and caught Kurt's hand in his own, taking him to the bed.

Blaine laid under the duvet with Kurt, his boyfriend asleep with his head on his chest and his arm around his waist. Blaine placed a light kiss in Kurt's hair before he went back to thinking. He had been thinking about Kurt; he was worried about him. He hadn't made a fuss when putting his helmet on and had not asked how bad his hair looked when he had taken it off. He hadn't kissed Blaine back, and denied Blaine's offers to 'kiss his boo-boos better'. Kurt had also been reluctant to elaborate on his reasons for being late out of practise; he'd had to stay back with Coach Beiste. Blaine only half believed this, but gave up on trying to push Kurt in to answering in more detail.

_Dave was all over him. He couldn't get him off, and there was nobody around. Kurt was alone and scared. Pressed against the shower wall, Kurt's lips were roughly attacked by Dave's. Dave's hands were all over Kurt, touching him everywhere. Kurt so badly wanted this torture to be over. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried so hard to keep his lips closed. Soon, he felt a savage hand squeeze his butt hard and yelped in to Dave's lips. Dave took advantage of the moment and his tongue was soon inside Kurt's mouth._

_As Dave explored – no, invaded – Kurt's mouth, his left hand remained on his butt while his right trailed lower._

_Kurt felt his heart skip a beat before going at triple speed as Dave's hand sat on his pants, stroking over his crotch and making him cringe._

Kurt was fidgeting and scrunching his face as he slept. His hands were balled in to fists, and Blaine knew that Kurt was dreaming – having a nightmare, to be specific. Blaine shook Kurt's arm and said "Kurt, calm down, it's only a dream." He shook him again. Kurt didn't wake though, just began to thrash about in his sleep. Blaine caught Kurt's arms that were hitting at his chest and held them securely in his hands. "Baby, wake up!" Kurt didn't wake still. Blaine hated this. Kurt was having a horrible nightmare, and he couldn't do anything to help. It killed him inside. "Please, Kurt!" He pleaded, squeezing Kurt's hands tightly in his own. Now Kurt was throwing his hips about, as if trying to struggle away from Blaine. He repositioned himself so that he was straddling Kurt's hips, stopping him from moving. However, Kurt still wriggled beneath him.

When Kurt woke up, he looked to see somebody on top of him and instantly froze, his eyes wide like flying saucers. The boy on top of him exhaled and muttered something that sounded like 'Oh, God', under his breath before leaning down and hugging Kurt. It took him a moment to realise that the boy on top of him was Blaine. His boyfriend. He'd just been so terrified. And the dream had felt so horribly real. When Blaine pulled back to look at him, probably wondering why he hadn't hugged him back, he felt tears spring to his eyes. He didn't care that Blaine was sitting on his bruises, or that it was hurting, he only cared that Blaine didn't want to hurt him like Dave had in his dream.

Blaine climbed off of him and helped him up before pulling him in to his arms and saying "It's okay, baby. It's okay, it was only a dream," and that was what set Kurt off crying.

Kurt pressed his face in to Blaine's chest as he cried, muttering things like 'it was so real', and 'it was awful', between sobs. Blaine held him close, whispering soothing words in to Kurt's hair as he cried.

He'd never seen him like this before, never seen him so upset. Not even at Prom was it this bad. Blaine didn't want Kurt hurting like this, and just wished he could stop it. When Kurt had calmed down and was just laying with him on the bed in their earlier position, Blaine asked Kurt "Baby, do you want to talk about it?", as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt shook his head and said "No. I want you to kiss my boo-boos better and make me forget, give me a nice memory in place of it."

"I think I can do that." Blaine sat up after Kurt had and moved closer to him. Placing a hand on Kurt's cheek, he angled his head slightly and went in to kiss Kurt, their lips moulding perfectly. Kurt's hand went to Blaine's cheek, and it instantly reminded Blaine of the first time they'd kissed – Kurt had been sad then too. And just like their first kiss, Kurt was the one to deepen the kiss. He smiled and wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. Blaine felt Kurt smile and smiled himself. Blaine gently pulled away and looked at a smiling Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, his smile stretching a little more.

Grinning, Blaine said "You make it sound like it was something I _had_ to do, not something I _wanted_ to."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kurt laughed lightly.

"Don't be sorry, just know that I love you." Blaine still felt all tingly and warm whenever he told Kurt that he loved him, it was honestly magical in his eyes.

"I do. And I love you, too. More than anything." Kurt then leant forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's lightly, muttering “so, so much,” in to his lips.

Kissing Blaine would always be one thing Kurt loved. When they kissed, Kurt always felt so wanted and needed, so loved and cared for – so special. After years of feeling awful, being with Blaine made everything better. Not to mention the fact that he got to be with the man he loved – his best friend, in fact – when he was with Blaine.

When Kurt said goodbye to Blaine, he brushed his lips against the curly haired boy's and made his way to the house, not wanting a repeat of the last time. He just wanted to sleep. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to be near Blaine, it was that Blaine kept on asking about the nightmare, the bruises, and if he was okay; it just kept on making him that little bit more upset. And Blaine had already seen him break down once today, he didn't want him to have to for a second time.

Laying in his bed, Kurt pressed his face in to his pillow and let the over-due tears stain it as he tried to block the images of Dave from his mind by thinking of Blaine; thinking of his kisses and compliments, his touch and warmth, the way he smelled and how his voice always got lower after they kissed, of how he made Kurt feel and how much he loved him. Kurt was trying to be strong, but it was hard when every minute there was something reminding him of the very thing he tried to forget – the thing that made him feel weak and awful. As Kurt laid crying, he went over the possible things he could do: tell Principal Figgins and anger Dave even more when he got back to school after his one week suspension (it was the strictest punishment Principal Figgins would ever give); confront Dave about it when in a crowd; threaten to tell people about his sexuality, and maybe even his lesbian beard; or let it go and hope it was just a one-off. Kurt, being the type of person that he was, opted for the plan that was safest in his eyes: telling nobody and hoping – wishing – it was just a one-time thing.

It was quarter to eleven when Blaine got back to Dalton. As soon as he put his bike in the garage, he made his way to his dorm room. After unlocking the door, he quietly went over to his bed and slept in the clothes he had on, not wanting to wake Wes with his changing.

The ringing of the alarm pulled Blaine from his sleep, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, man. Good time with Kurt?" Wes said as he came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Hey. Mmm, thanks." Blaine nodded.

"What time did you get in, anyway?"

"About eleven. Why? Did I wake you?"

"No. No, I just wondered, is all." Rummaging through his closet, Wes asked "How's Kurt?"

Blaine struggled to answer that one. How _was_ Kurt? "I don't know. I'm a little worried about him, actually. He was just so... un-Kurt-ish, you know. I don't know, he's having nightmares, not really responding and just... not being himself. I mean, he wasn't like it on Monday. And he doesn't want to talk about it either." Blaine stopped for a breath, "I'm overreacting, aren't I?" When Blaine had told Wes everything he thought that maybe he was making a mountain out of a mole hill, fuelling the ashes; and making it more than it was.

"No. No, you're not. You're just worried, like you said. And you're right, that isn't normal Kurt behaviour. Maybe give it a couple of days and approach him about it if he's still like it."

"Okay. Thanks." Blaine said and made his way to the bathroom.

Classes that day went slower than Blaine had expected them to. Usually, when he was seeing Kurt after school, classes went by pretty quickly due to Blaine's excitement. There was never a day that Blaine was seeing Kurt when he wasn't excited. Sure, he was excited today, but he was also worried, and he figured that his worry outweighed his excitement.

As Blaine belted out the last note of The Warblers' latest song, his phone started to ring. The rest of the guys finished their harmonising before rolling their eyes as Blaine pulled his phone from his pants pocket and answered it, silencing the blaring of Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ as his cheeks heated and developed a gentle pink tint. Nobody but Kurt knew why he had that song as his ringtone, they all thought he just loved Katy Perry a lot, when really it was because it was the first song he'd ever performed in front of Kurt, the first time he'd felt _real_ feelings towards another boy and pursued them in some form. Sure, it had taken him some time and a few mistakes, but he had finally gotten there in the end, and had Kurt as his boyfriend.

"Hello?" Blaine said, having not looked to see who was calling him.

"Hey. Umm, Blaine, do you mind if I come over a little later? Mister Schue wants us to stay after school to try and get this routine sorted," Kurt said.

"Yeah, sure. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll come up as soon as I can, yeah? You just make sure there's a good stock of whipped cream."

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine tried to hold back the laugh as Kurt groaned, realising what Blaine was insinuating.

"Yeah. Well, you enjoy that image, and I'll see you later."

"I love you. A lot."

"You too." And then Kurt hung up.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Wes looked at Blaine and said "You okay, man?"

"Mmm. Yeah." Blaine then turned to The Warblers and said "Sorry about that. So, where were we?" Like with his phone, he pushed the hurt he felt from not hearing the words 'I love you' from Kurt deep in to his pocket, and showed no evidence of being bothered at all.

From a young age, Blaine noticed that he was far more independent than his friends, and that he never got as much affection and care from his parents as they had. It was at the age of eight, after letting his emotional hurt show far too much and worrying more people than he would have liked to, that he taught himself to shut off these feelings almost – push them deep out of sight – and pretend that it didn't matter, that he was fine – just like his friends. Doing this, even if it did make him quite the bottled up person, gave him confidence; Blaine felt more accepted, and found it easier to make friends. Not to mention aiding him in making his 'coming out' easier, helping him ignore the nasty and spiteful things that some people said and did. Of course though, having all of this bottled up emotion made Blaine the passionate singer that he was today. All in all, bottling up his hurt put him where he was now, and that was where he was happiest – the happiest he had ever been that he could remember, for that matter.

Kurt felt awful for lying. He was really at home curled up in a ball on his bed, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest and willing himself to calm down and stop crying. At the end of school, Dave had approached Kurt in the parking lot. Kurt had been later than usual that morning and so, as a result, he'd had to park in the back lot, far away from the school, where few people parked. He'd just pulled on his jacket and was looking at his helmet begrudgingly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and turned to see Dave there, being the only other person in the parking lot. He bit his lip and shrank back slightly.

"Hey, fag! I'll see you at practise on Monday. I'm _really_ looking forward to it, you know."

Kurt had completely forgotten about football practise, and now he so desperately wanted to quit, to never have to go back and fear that he'd have to go through... _that_ all over again. No, he didn't think he could handle that again.

"If you don't come, though, I guess we'll just have to meet up some other time." Dave's voice was threatening as it cut through Kurt's thoughts. "So, you still comin' then?" His hand was now clutching Kurt's shoulder tightly, making him wince slightly.

Kurt couldn't make words leave his mouth so he simply nodded his head vigorously as fear glistened through his glassy eyes.

"See you then," Dave then pressed his lips to Kurt's and kissed him roughly.

Kurt held it together long enough after to call Blaine and hold a somewhat normal sounding conversation, it just lacked Kurt's heart.

Kurt looked at the clock sat on his bedside table and saw that it read five twenty. He forced himself to go in to his bathroom and compose himself, make himself look normal, before he made his way to Blaine's. After splashing cold water on his face and gently dabbling it dry, Kurt packed an outfit for tomorrow along with his phone in to his beige messenger bag, and made his way down the stairs. "I'll see you all tomorrow,” Kurt said to his family that were seated in the lounge.

"Okay, honey. Have a nice time and say hello to Blaine for me," Carole said, getting up and hugging him, dropping a kiss in his on his cheek after.

"Yeah. But remember, no funny business." Burt said as he turned in his chair to look at his son with his 'I-mean-business' eyes.

"I know, Dad. You say every time, and, every time, no funny business ever takes place." Kurt told his father, rolling his eyes, "Thank you, Carole. Have a nice night." He returned her kiss and got his leather jacket from the hook, pulling it on and putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Drive safe!" Burt shouted after Kurt as he stepped out of the door.

"Is there any other way?" Kurt shot back, grinning as he heard his father call 'atta' boy' through the now closed door.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's house at three minutes to six, and saw Blaine coming out of the front door as he got off of his bike. He pulled his helmet off, and smiled at Blaine, feeling better after earlier already. He set his helmet on the floor just in time to catch Blaine who had launched himself at Kurt. "It's a good thing you're sm- not heavy." Kurt said as he smiled at Blaine, feeling his boyfriend's legs lock tightly around his waist.

"You wanted to say 'small', didn't you?"

"Maybe," Kurt replied, trying to look innocent as Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Yes." Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

As Blaine nibbled on Kurt's lower lip, requesting access, Kurt opened his mouth and let his hands slip lower. He then squeezed Blaine's butt lightly. That caused Blaine to moan deeply in to Kurt's mouth.

When the boys separated their lips and panted hard, Kurt said "Okay... lover boy... down... we get... I've got... an indicator... up... my ass." Blaine smirked but didn't move. Sighing, Kurt said "Piggy back, at least?"

"Fine." Blaine pretended to be annoyed as he maneuvered himself so that he was on Kurt's back, his legs around Kurt's waist and his arms locked around his neck, his fingers slowly slipping in to Kurt's jacket and under his t-shirt, gently brushing across the delicate skin on his toned chest.

Holding on with one hand, Blaine put his other one in the air and said "Onwards, my trusty steed!", then moving his hand and swiftly slapping Kurt's butt twice.

Kurt laughed and headed for the front door, his only thought being _why hasn't he made a wise crack about him riding me yet?_ as he did so.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, wait, how're we gonna' do this?" Kurt questioned, voicing his thoughts.  
> "Like this." Blaine said as he undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor.

"Seriously, how do you use these things?" Blaine said as the boys sat on his bed eating Chinese take-out from the cartons. This time they had decided to use the chopsticks that were always put in the bag before delivery. Kurt was eating with them like a pro, but Blaine, on the other hand, was struggling and had ended up eating only what Kurt had fed him so far, and the chunk of chicken he'd managed to spear on the end of his chopstick in an act of desperation. Kurt had told him not to spear food as it was apparently considered impolite. Blaine just rolled his eyes and continued to struggle using his chopsticks correctly.

"Stop, baby, you're holding them wrong." Kurt put his chopsticks in to his carton and put it beside him. He then caught Blaine's hand in his, positioned the chopsticks correctly in his hand, saying "First one goes on your thumb joint and last joint of your middle finger; second one rests along your index finger and on your thumb joint. Now, keep the first one still and only move your index finger to get the food, so only the second one moves. Got it?" Blaine grinned triumphantly as he successfully caught some of his noodles between the chopsticks, and fed them to Kurt. "Ugh! God, Blaine, how much soy sauce?" Kurt's face was pinched tightly.

"Enough," Blaine replied, and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. Before he thought about it, Blaine pulled away and pulled a long noodle from the carton, and put the end of it in to his mouth and the other end in between Kurt's lips.

Kurt grinned as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. By then, Blaine had already started to eat the noodle. Kurt joined him and the boys soon met in the centre, joining their lips, letting their tongues dance, maybe even wrestle for the end of the noodle. Kurt pulled back, surrendering the noodle, and quickly pecked Blaine's lips. He then proceeded to roll about on the bed with laughter. Moving towards Kurt, Blaine was finally able to straddle Kurt's hips and demand an answer as to what was so funny that Kurt had to roll in to a carton of rice and soil his bed.

Between laughs, Kurt answered with "You're so... cheesy. I mean... really?"

"What? I'm a sucker for a good Disney film."

Kurt sat himself up on his elbows and had stopped laughing. "Fine, but I'm being Lady."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Pidge," Blaine said, winking and calling Kurt by Tramp's pet-name for Lady.

"Oh, Fritzie! Stop, you're making me blush."

"Fritzie? Really? Could I not have gotten Butch?" Kurt's reply was to explode in to laughter beneath Blaine, causing him to bounce up and down slightly and cause a little friction in his pants. Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself down, not wanting to ruin their playful moment, before saying "Fine. Umm, what did the O'Brians call him?"

"Were they for Tuesdays?"

"I believe so, lover."

"Oh, they called him Mike."

"I'll be Mike then."

"No. Fritzie is cute." And with that, Kurt pulled Blaine down for a kiss, showing that their discussion was over, and that his decision was made, and Blaine would forever be 'Fritzie'.

"Why are you pulling at my hair? You're messing it up." Kurt asked, trying to pull his head away from Blaine's chest.

"I'm not messing it up, just tweaking it to my liking." Blaine explained, pulling Kurt back to his chest. Blaine laughed when he heard Kurt let out a groan that sounded like he'd just been told he couldn't sleep when he was about to pass out from exhaustion. "How about you let me style your hair?" He laughed shortly at the face that Kurt made; it was a mixture of horror and disgust. "You can wash it after. Just let me play for a bit. Please?" Blaine pulled the best puppy dog eyes could muster up.

Inhaling deeply and rolling his eyes, Kurt stopped trying to bat away Blaine's hands and said "Fine. But I'm doing yours after."

"Deal. Now, come on, let's go and wash the wax, and hairspray and... God only knows what else you've got in here, yeah?"

"Hah! Excuse me, who hides gorgeous his curls under a tub of gel a day?" Kurt challenged, finding it hilarious that Blaine thought _he_ used a lot of product in his hair.

" _Touché_." Blaine pushed Kurt up gently before sitting up himself and saying "Come on, let's get this crap out of our hair," grinning at his boyfriend. He then got off of the bed and stretched a hand out to Kurt, waiting for him to take it. When he did, the two of them made their way to Blaine's ensuite bathroom.

Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine pulled his shirt off over his head, "What? It's a nice shirt and I don't wanna' ruin it." Blaine explained when he saw Kurt's questioning expression. "Arms up!"

Kurt put his arms in the air and let Blaine take his shirt off – well, he let Blaine get it so that it was off of his body and still on his upraised arms - before he leant forward and kissed Blaine gently.

"Honestly, you're worse than a two year old.” Blaine murmured, shaking his head and grinning. He was happy; Kurt seemed to be back to his normal happy-go-lucky self.

Kurt looked at the shirtless Blaine, to the large shower room, back to Blaine, down at himself, to Blaine again, the shower once more, followed by himself before letting his eyes finally land on Blaine. How? Kurt didn't particularly want to be naked in a shower with another guy – well, with... _anyone_ for that matter. It wasn't that he was insecure – far from it – he knew who he was, what he looked like and how he acted, and he was happy enough to let the world see that. Hell, he was an out-of-the-closet gay teen that was in Glee club that wore some of the most elaborate (and sometimes ridiculous, in other peoples' eyes), outfits – and he played football on the side; if that wasn't letting people know exactly what he was like, then he didn't know what was. Nor was it the fact that he would be in the shower with another man whom was sexually attracted to him and sometimes wanted to do more to him than he said, it was that it was the thoughts of Dave and himself in the shower cubicle at school in the guys' locker room that were spinning around his mind acting like flashing, red hazard lights. Kurt felt like by stepping in the shower, he'd be making himself vulnerable, putting himself out of his comfort zone: making himself a target. Kurt knew that Blaine loved him and would never have any intent on doing something like Dave had done to him, but that didn't stop his mind from going off on a tangent and creating a horrible and vivid scenario in his mind that he knew would _never_ happen, but that didn't stop him. It was like, when you were a child, having somebody tell you that couldn't be an astronaut never stopped you from trying to be one.

"So, wait, how're we gonna' do this?" Kurt questioned, voicing his thoughts.

"Like this." Blaine said as he undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor. He then pulled off his socks and stepped in to the large, tiled shower room in his sea green boxers. Proceeding to turn on the shower, he waved his hand in a 'come here' motion to Kurt.

Biting his lip, Kurt banished the awful thoughts from his mind and told himself _T_ _his is Blaine. This is the man you love, the one whose feelings are reciprocated in the most beautiful ways. This here, this is the man you'll most likely end up running off with to New York and marrying legally after moving in together and making it big in forms of music and other such talents. This is the man that will never hurt you, won't bear to see you even remotely upset, and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. This is the man that you can rely on and feel safe around. This man is your home, your shelter, and your safety. He's your everything._

A small voice in the back of Kurt's mind whispered _never forget that_.

Kurt slid his skinny jeans down his legs, stepped out of them and folded them neatly, placing them on top of the counter. Then he took off his socks, put them on top of his jeans and slowly made his way to join Blaine under the jets of hot water that rained down from all directions. In his mind he chanted _my home, my shelter, my safety: my everything_ , as he did so, comforting himself.

Blaine wiped his hands over his face, looked at Kurt and said "Come here, lover, let me sort your hair."

Kurt did so, and relaxed as he felt Blaine start to run his fingers through his hair, making sure it was completely wet before he washed it.

"Pass me your shampoo and conditioner, baby?" Blaine asked Kurt, dropping a kiss at the back of his neck after, nipping the skin slightly as he parted his lips.

Kurt reached over to the shelf just on his left, plucked the two bottles containing peach coloured liquids down, and handed the shampoo to Blaine, holding the conditioner. He moaned lightly as he felt Blaine's skilled fingers massage the shampoo in to his hair, tugging lightly at odd times. When the shampoo had been washed out and the conditioner put in and left to 'work its magic', Kurt turned around, grabbing Blaine's two-in-one (how could such a product make his hair so beautiful? It was a _two-in-one_ for Christ's sake, they barely ever do much more than clean your hair! How was it that this one was able to stand out and give Blaine's such lustre, shine and softness?), from the shelf as he did, and started to run his fingers through Blaine's curls. As Blaine went to turn around so Kurt could wash his hair, Kurt stopped him and said that he was fine the way he was.

"You know, you look great in purple." Blaine told Kurt, referring to his purple boxer-briefs.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and leant forward to brush his lips against Blaine's.

After cleaning all products from their hair, Blaine started to run his fingers across Kurt's stomach, lingering as he passed over the dark bruises. He still winced when he saw them. After all, he didn't want anybody to hurt his Kurt, nobody; Kurt had already been hurt enough.

He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop himself from flinching. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop it. He had been iffy about getting in the shower, but had done so, knowing Blaine would never do anything to hurt him, but that didn't stop the flashes of Dave popping in to his head as they kissed. But feeling hands on his stomach – no, no. It just made him think of Dave punching him, of the pain he got in his gut when he saw or heard Dave at school – or even _thought_ he did. He thought of what Dave said and did, and he couldn't stop the small whimpering noise in the back of his throat from escaping.

"Kurt, what is it?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's flinch, and the small whimper he had made. He looked up to see a slightly worried look in the taller boy's eyes. Kurt made no move to answer the question as Blaine waited. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt blinked quickly and shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing, my stomach's just a little sore, is all."

"You're sure that's all?"

"Mm." Kurt nodded his head quickly.

"Well, I'll kiss it better then." Blaine said as he crouched down and pressed light butterfly kisses to his boyfriend's bruised stomach.

Kurt made sure that he stayed perfectly still, unflinching, and smiled. Blaine really was too good for him, he thought as he chanted _my home, my shelter, my safety: my everything_ , in his head, calming himself like earlier.

"Nearly done?" Blaine breathed in to Kurt's ear, kissing the lobe lightly.

"Just one more." Kurt replied as he continued his moisturising routine, rubbing a cream in to his skin in small circular motions.

"Hurry up then; I want to do your hair!" Blaine whined, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, shush! Unless you want to kiss me when I have gross skin, let me finish."

"I'll always want to kiss you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Kurt's bare shoulder, grazing his teeth over the skin lightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and turned his head to drop a kiss on Blaine's cheek before continuing his moisturising routine. Kurt was glad Blaine had agreed to let him keep a spare set of creams for his routine, pyjamas, as well as several changes of clothes (of course though, Kurt still always brought an outfit if they'd planned a sleepover – it was just what he did), a couple pairs of shoes, underwear, and socks. It did make travelling to Blaine's easier as he didn't have to lug a huge bag of stuff with him every time he stayed over.

Once Kurt had finished his moisturising routine, Blaine dragged him back in to his room, and started to towel-dry his hair, scruffing it about gently. When Blaine moved the towel and looked at Kurt's face, he laughed; Kurt was staring ahead with his mouth hanging open and his eyes full of shock. Blaine put a hand under Kurt's chin and closed his mouth, grinning and saying "It's not polite to gawk, love."

"You've ruined my hair." Kurt muttered as he stared at Blaine, looking serious – well, as serious as a person with hair hanging in their eyes can.

"Nope, I've experimented. I mean, when was the last time you scruffed your hair dry?"

"Thursday," Kurt replied flatly.

"Huh? But... your hair looked flawless then. How does that work?"

Kurt sighed. Honestly, some people just had _no_ idea whatsoever, "You do it gently enough, and in the direction of the hair so it doesn't turn in to a lion's mane.”

"Oops." Blaine looked like quite the puppy as he bit his lip and suddenly found a great interest in the floor boards.

"No worries," Kurt murmured, "I'll wash it tomorrow and sort it. For now, play... it honestly can't get any worse."

Blaine clapped his hands gleefully as he went to the draw that contained all of Kurt's things, and pulled out his wax and comb. Blaine sat on the bed and put his legs out, spreading them apart, and patted the space between them for Kurt to sit. Kurt smirked and sat between his boyfriend's legs, feeling himself being pulled back so he was leaning against his boyfriend’s chest. Kurt smiled, feeling snug and happy where he was right now.

For twenty minutes, Blaine sat threading his fingers through Kurt's hair, removing any knots and just enjoying the sensation, the tingles that run up his body, from his toes to his ears. After, he combed Kurt's hair before taking some wax between his fingers, pulling faces at the feel of it and its odd consistency. Then, he ran his fingers through the brunet's hair, and scruffed his fingers until it sat messily and framed Kurt's beautiful face... well, beautifully.

"Done," Blaine declared proudly, patting Kurt's thigh.

"My turn!" The boy between his legs said, moving quickly and heading in to the bathroom to return with Blaine's comb in hand. By now, Blaine's hair was pretty much dry and sitting messily on his head. Kurt sat in Blaine's earlier seat with Blaine between his legs, and fingered odd curls that stuck out at different angles to the rest of the hair. He ran his fingers through the shorter boy's hair and smiled as it settled gorgeously. Kurt loved Blaine's hair when he didn't mask it under a helmet of gel. It shaped his face nicely, drawing your eyes to his strong cheek bones. Along with that, the colour blended nicely with Blaine's hazel eyes that were sometimes more green than gold, the eyes that he could lose himself in. "You're hair's now done to my liking."

"But... all you did was brush it... with your fingers. It's gonna' be sticking out everywhere."

"It looks gorgeous," Kurt told him.

"You're only saying that because you did it."

"Yes and no. Come and look in the mirror and tell me it still looks bad."

The couple stood in front of the wall-length mirror in Blaine's bathroom, Kurt behind Blaine with his arms around his waist and his head resting on his shoulder. "Blaine, you've given me after-sex hair." Kurt stated, looking at his hair, his face twitching in slight places as he couldn't decide what emotion to let it portray.

"It looks hot – _you_ look hot."

Kurt felt his cheeks tint pink as he blew in to Blaine's ear and said "What do you think of yours?"

"I would've expected you to spend ages on it, honestly." Blaine shrugged, "But you're right, it doesn't look _too_ bad."

"I know, I'm always right!"

Blaine turned in Kurt's hold, put his arms around his waist and said "If you say so, baby," before stealing a chaste kiss.

As they lay spooning, Blaine held Kurt's hand and turned to look at the boy whose arms were encircling him. "I love you;" he whispered and pressed his lips to Kurt's, "you know that don't you?"

"I do. And I love you too, so much that it hurts, sometimes," Kurt replied, smiling lightly.

Blaine kissed Kurt once more before turning over and smirking to himself. It was okay, his Kurt was okay and back to his usual self. Blaine was contented, and he fell asleep smiling that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. I love getting feedback from readers.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was walking, walking down a small, dimly lit pathway that looked like it was going through a forest. Running water and happily chirping birds could be heard as high-standing trees and wild flowers decorated the outers of the pathway. This place felt safe – too safe? – unbelievable – unreal? – artificial – fake? – not normal.  
> "Kid? Hey, kid!"  
> A – wall? – appeared in front of Kurt, blocking his path as these words echoed through his mind. He stepped forward to examine the wall, and an image flickered on it, as if being projected.  
> White. Then black. A worried face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I originally published this chapter, the story's rating went from T to M (on FF.net).   
> Oooh, what did I do?

Kurt stepped out of the shower the next morning with his eyes slightly puffy. He had had the same dream as before and had needed to cry. After leaving Blaine in bed, Kurt had spent forty minutes in the shower, letting his tears mix with the spray of the shower. Now, he stood with a towel around his waist and was holding a cool, damp flannel to his face, trying to take away the blotchy pink-ness that surrounded his eyes and rosed the tip of his nose. He didn't want Blaine to know that he had been crying, it would only worry him and lead to him asking numerous questions that Kurt couldn't – and wouldn't – answer.

A pair of arms snaked around Kurt's waist and sat on his stomach. His eyes went wide and he froze for a moment, but he blinked it away, and smiled when he removed the flannel and turned his head to see Blaine's chin resting on his shoulder. Kurt pecked him on the cheek and said "Morning, beautiful," smiling down at his boyfriend sweetly.

"I was gonna' say that!"

"Too bad." Kurt replied, laughing. It never ceased to amaze Kurt how much of a child Blaine was, how he could act so grown up and have an air about him that emitted so much authority and general grown-up-ness but then act like a complete and utter toddler when out of the public's eye – though sometimes even when in public.

"Fine. Morning, sunshine. How'd you sleep?" He said, grinning over Kurt's shoulder, talking to the taller boy's reflection.

"Okay, thanks. You?"

"Like a baby; I had my guy's arms around me, keeping me safe." Blaine smiled proudly, like he was boasting about Kurt... _to Kurt_.

"Oh. So, now I'm 'your guy'?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and stared at Blaine.

"Well, it's better than being my girl, isn't it?" A lopsided grin sat smugly on Blaine's lips, testing Kurt, challenging him to have a good comeback.

"Oh, shut up, Fritzie!”

In response to the use of his pet-name, the shorter boy scowled at Kurt, the grin dropping from his lips instantly, and muttered "Bitch."

"Well, yeah, Lady's a female canine. Good job, Fritz." Kurt grinned cheekily before dropping a kiss on Blaine's nose and untangling himself from Blaine's hold to go in to the bedroom and get his clothes.

"So, lover, are we ready to make pancakes and cocoa?" Blaine asked Kurt once both boys were ready, clothed, with hair styled to perfection and ready to stand strong through a hurricane with the amount of product holding each barnet in place.

"I'm always ready for pancakes and cocoa!" Kurt replied, smiling brightly.

"But what about last ti-"

"Fritzie! I said, I'm always ready for pancakes and cocoa." Kurt snapped, silencing Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and made his way to the stairs. Kurt followed after him and the two went in to the kitchen.

"Would you like me to make yourself and Kurt anything for breakfast, Blaine?" One of the kitchen staff, a short, chubby man wearing white, asked.

"No. No, today is a pancake-cocoa day, which means we're giving you guys a break." Blaine answered.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm happy to ma-"

"No. Thank you, but no. Go on, go and relax, do whatever and we'll sort out breakfast and the cleaning." Blaine shooed the man and the two other members of staff away before clutching Kurt's hand and pulling him further in to the kitchen.

After Blaine had finished the pancake batter, he handed it to Kurt and let him cook them; he could never flip them like Kurt could, when he had last tried, that had resulted in Kurt having to re-do his hair as Blaine had flipped the pancake backwards and over his shoulder, rather than up, and straight on top of Kurt's head, who had been standing behind his boyfriend, looking over his shoulder to see the extent to which his domestic skills stretched, wondering if he really was perfect, or if he had any flaws.

Kurt cooked the pancakes, flipping and turning with such skill, looking over his shoulder occasionally to smile at Blaine whose arms were around his waist while his chin rested in its usual place: on Kurt's shoulder. As he was pouring in the last of the batter for one final pancake, he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head but saw nothing, so he went back to the pancake. Just as he had flipped the pancake, he felt something land on his face: flour, he realised when he had to blink a few times to regain the ability to see clearly again. By then, the pancake had made its descent and was now hanging limply from the edge of the marble work top. "Blaine," he muttered, exhaling lightly from his nose and staring straight ahead.

"Yes, my love?"

"Run."

"What?" Kurt made a dash for Blaine, and ended up chasing him around the kitchen for nearly ten minutes.

"No. No, please, no!" Blaine cried out as Kurt straddled his hips with the can of squirty cream aimed at his face. Blaine had finally collapsed from exhaustion, and Kurt had instantly seized the moment, putting Blaine in this current predicament.

"No. You deserve it, it's only fair. I mean, just _look_ at my hair; you got flour in it." Kurt then pressed the nozzle and let the cream fall on Blaine's face – his beautiful face.

Blaine scrunched his face up, squeezing his eyes closed, as he felt the sweet, white substance land on his cheeks and then his nose. He opened his eyes when he felt something, besides the cream, on his nose. Kurt's face was centimetres away from his, and the boy on top of him was licking the cream from his nose, moving on to his left cheek after, followed by his right. Blaine grinned underneath Kurt. Their chests were pressed together, and Blaine so wished that they weren't wearing their shirts at that moment. "Kiss me," Blaine whispered lightly as Kurt licked the second application of cream from Blaine's left cheek.

"No. You've been a bad boy, only good boys get kisses," Kurt replied before he ran his tongue across Blaine's cheek and then put it right to the corner of his mouth, just brushing the small area where his lips met and drew to an end with the tip of his tongue, feeling Blaine trying to fidget beneath him. "Ah, ah!" Kurt chided, pulling back and looking down at his boyfriend, grinning broadly soon after. And then... _oh no_. "Blaine, no! No, not the _eyes_!" Kurt cried as he tried to resist Blaine's puppy dog eyes. Soon, the pressure became too much for him and he leant down and crashed his lips with Blaine's.

"You messy pup." Kurt giggled as he looked down at Blaine, still breathing heavily after their kiss.

"Have you seen yourself?" Blaine countered, an eyebrow raised as he smirked.

"No, but shush."

"Come here, let me up and I'll get the worst of it off."

Kurt sat back a little so that Blaine could sit up, and smiled at the glint in the hazel eyes looking back at him. When Blaine sat up and began to place open-mouthed kisses on Kurt's cheeks and nose, pulling his lips to a close after each one and taking the cream from his skin, Kurt smiled and put his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

The couple had gone to Kurt's house after eating and cleaning up, and were now sitting on his bed with their fingers lightly intertwined as Kurt moved his fingers in swirls across the top of Blaine's hands.

"Kurt, when do I get to see you next?" Blaine asked, smiling as he looked down at their locked fingers.

"I dunno'. I can see if you can come over for Sunday dinner if you want. How 'bout then?"

"I think it sounds like a plan," Blaine nodded, smiling lightly.

"And today: you've got me all afternoon, remember. Finn's staying at Rachel's, and Dad and Carole are out of town until this evening. So, you won't be short-changed, my friend, don't you worry _tu lindo trasero_." Kurt then put a leg on either side of Blaine's and leaned in to kiss him, hearing Blaine quickly breathe out an ' _I love it when you speak Spanish,_ ' pressing their lips together and nibbling on Blaine's bottom one. After having tangled tongues with Blaine for some time, he pulled back and started to pepper kisses along his jaw and down his neck line, stopping when he got to the spot where his shoulder and neck met. Kurt then proceeded to kiss the spot, letting his teeth graze over the skin, biting slightly at times. He was soon sucking on the spot, his teeth still pressed in to the skin slightly, ignoring Blaine's protests about his not suiting bruises at all.

"Baby, as much as I love you, I'm not loving this mark." Blaine said as he admired Kurt's handiwork, looking at the red skin that was already starting to turn in to a nice, blue-purple bruise. Kurt smiled innocently and shrugged.

Soon, Kurt was looking at his own neck in the mirror and saying "You had to give me a hickey high enough that I can't even cover it with a scarf, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Call it payback."

"No. Cruelty. It's worse for me, I bruise easier and have pale skin; it shows more."

"I know. I'm marking you as my own, though; wear that hickey with pride. Have a little courage and walk tall."

Kurt grinned at Blaine as he recycled his old 'Courage' saying. "Two things: one, I'm not just some tree you can come and pee on, you silly pup; and two, I'll always walk tall... compared to you, anyway," Kurt winked and giggled lightly.

"Oh! Oh, you did _not_ go there. That's it, come here!" Blaine then went towards Kurt and the two ended up running back in to Kurt's room before Blaine toppled Kurt on to the bed and proceeded to try and kiss him senseless.

Burt and Carole had arrived home at just gone six, and had walked in to Kurt's room to see the two boys spooning on the bed, their deep breathing being the only sound that carried through the house. Burt smiled at the sleeping couple and linked his fingers with his wife's, saying that they should let them be for at least a couple more hours, and that they'd order in a pizza and put a movie on. It was one of the things Kurt loved to do when they were all there.

Blaine woke to the sound of a doorbell ringing and turned his head, looking at the face of his sleeping angel. The light coming in from the hallway, and the street lights through the window, showed the planes of Kurt's face, highlighting his beauty. He turned his head back and looked to see that the clock on the bedside table read seven fifty. Then, Blaine turned his head back again and pressed his lips to Kurt's, nibbling on his bottom lip slightly.

Kurt's eyes fluttered a few times before they opened fully and he realised it was Blaine's lips on his own that had woken him up. "Hey," He breathed out when Blaine pulled back.

"Hello, beautiful"

"Are you talking to yourself again, Frodo?"

Blaine smiled and said "You're beautiful and you know it."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure that you weren't losing it."

Blaine dropped a light kiss on Kurt's nose and said "It's nearly eight, we should get up."

"Yeah. Dad and Carole will be back." Kurt then moved his hands apart and retracted his arms so Blaine could get up. After, he got up himself and the two of them headed towards the stairs, bumping in to Burt who was coming up them.

"I was just coming to wake you guys up. We got pizza and a movie."

"Ooh! Movie night!" Kurt clapped his hands and the three of them made their way down the stairs.

Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole were all sat in the lounge, Kurt and Blaine on one couch and Burt and Carole on the other, and they were just finishing the last of the meat feast and vegathon pizzas they had as _Shallow Hal_ played on the TV. When he finished his food, Kurt leant against Blaine's chest and snuggled in, smiling as he saw Carole do the same with his father.

Kurt was dreading practise. From the moment Blaine had left on the Sunday evening, he had felt his mood and comfort levels drop considerably. With Blaine, he had not had to think about it, he had been so happy that he had forgotten actually, but now it was the only thing on his mind. All of his classes seemed to go by so fast. It was now lunch, and he made his way to the choir room for an impromptu Glee meeting.

"Okay, guys, settle down and we'll begin." Mister Schuester said while the rest of the Glee club talked animatedly amongst themselves. Once the group had settled down and Mister Schuester had started to speak, Kurt stopped paying attention – not that he was paying very much to begin with – and sat in a bubble of worry, fear, and silence. It was like in his mind, multiple scenarios of what may be waiting in store for him were playing and he was the spectator. There was one reoccurring thing in each scenario: Kurt couldn't do anything but suffer in silence, take it, and try not to let it affect him too much.

"Boo, are you okay?" Mercedes asked as she matched Kurt's pace and put a hand on his arm. "You were really quiet in there, and it kinda' seemed like you weren't really with us. What's up?"

Had he been that obvious? "Oh, er, nothing. I was just thinking," Kurt replied, not looking straight in to Mercedes' eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Now, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said as he dropped a kiss on her cheek and split away to go to his Science class while his friend made a puzzled face as she slowly drifted towards her own class.

Kurt soon found himself torn between going to practise and going home to hide under his duvet for the evening.

"Come on, Hummel, let's go," a voice said from behind him.

Kurt turned to see Dave standing next to him and gesturing to the locker rooms. Kurt flinched when he realised who it was and shrank back when he saw the sublime, sickly smile that the larger boy wore. He bit his lip as he felt the other boy pushing him slowly.

No matter how fast Kurt got ready after a very long and dragging practise, he was still one of the last few people in the locker room, and began to feel his heart stop at every noise he heard.

"Please. No. Please, please, do-" Kurt's plea was cut short as Dave pushed him against the sink and thrust his body against Kurt's, holding on to his shoulders tightly and smashing his lips on to Kurt's. When Kurt felt Dave's member pressing on to his thigh, the horror and shock rushed to his face, and his eyes went wide. The moment Dave took Kurt's hand and placed it over the bulge in his pants, Kurt squeaked and tried to pull away, biting hard on his lip and tasting blood on his tongue.

"Hummel, you feel that? You can't just leave me like this. Come on, help me." He paused and put his face closer to Kurt's, as if it were possible, and growled " _Help me_ ," through gritted teeth. Kurt shook his head as tears brimmed his eyes, trying to look away from his bully.

Before Kurt knew what was happening, Dave's pants and boxers were down and his hand was being placed – with a force strong enough to stop him from pulling away – on to Dave's hard cock. Kurt flinched and tried to pull away, but Dave's hands tightened around his so that his hand was clutching his cock and squeezing lightly before it was moving along his length and starting to pump harder, faster. Rougher. Kurt so badly wished he was dead now, wished that Dave had followed through with his threat and had done it one winter night when it was dark and Kurt was heading to his bike. No, that could never happen; the fates had already decided that Kurt could never live a quiet, happy life. He kept his eyes scrunched tightly closed and bit the inside of his cheek hard as tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He had tried to block all sounds out, stop listening, but Dave's moans and comments seemed to be excluded from his filtering. It made him cringe and turn away.

"That's it. Yep, I'm gonna'... I'm gonna'-" Dave's cries stopped as he moaned his way through the rest of his orgasm and came all over Kurt's waistcoat and hand. Dave then ripped away Kurt's hand, pulled up his boxers and pants, and walked away. Just like that. Kurt shed his waistcoat as fast as he could and ran to the sink to wash his hand. He then crumpled to the floor and began to sob, feeling himself shake violently.

When he finally managed to stop shaking and crying so loudly, he pulled himself up, gripping the wash basin, and looked in to the mirror. He looked away when he saw _coward_ and _cheater_ written on his face, hating how he felt. Kurt went straight to his things and crushed them in to his bag before pulling his helmet and jacket on. Kurt was soon running from the school and speeding away on his bike, tears blurring his vision as house after house, tree after tree, and rational thought after rational thought passed by him in a blur.

_He was walking, walking down a small, dimly lit pathway that looked like it was going through a forest. Running water and happily chirping birds could be heard as high-standing trees and wild flowers decorated the outers of the pathway. This place felt safe – too safe? – unbelievable – unreal? – artificial – fake? – not normal._

"Kid? Hey, kid!"

_A – wall? – appeared in front of Kurt, blocking his path as these words echoed through his mind. He stepped forward to examine the wall, and an image flickered on it, as if being projected._

White. Then black. A worried face.

_All was fine and Kurt continued to walk, whistling a light and cheery tune as he did. Wow, this really was a long path, Kurt just seemed to be able to keep walking without even meeting a bend or pothole, not even a pebble._

_Kurt walked the path for what seemed to last a life time. He felt warm and airy, safe and happy the whole time._

_He didn't belong here – his life was far more chaotic – but he didn't want to leave. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was it what you were expecting from my pre-warning?  
> Was that an awful ending? I'm worried I stopped it at a really bad place :S. Also, the Kurtofsky scene isn't written well for two reasons: one, it's not meant to be too descriptive because it's not meant to be sweet or passionate, so is therefore short and written in a way that sort of makes it seem rushed by not having too much description; two, it was my first ever piece of smut that I wrote.  
> Let me know what you thought, lovelies.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Britt, he means he wants us to leave," Brittany looked hurt, "… so they can be alone."  
> "Why?"  
> "So they can spend some time together."  
> "Oh, you mean like when Santana and I wanna' be alone to get our sweet lady kisses on?"  
> "Yeah..."  
> Nodding, Brittany gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and leant closer to him to whisper "Tell me what flavour Lip Smackers he has on, 'kay?"

Beeping. Beeping. Constant beeping. This was the only companion to Blaine as he sat and watched. A week - _a freaking week!_ Blaine couldn't take it, couldn't handle any of it; not the waiting that dragged, or the eerie silences that hung in the air, nor the whiteness and fear that surrounded him at every turn. It was honestly getting to him. It had been a week of him doing nothing, just sitting, waiting and thinking. Soon, he was singing to Kurt, trying to stop himself from losing it, and hoping that maybe Kurt might hear him.

" _Empty spaces - what are we living for?_  
_Abandoned places- I guess we know the score,_  
_On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for._ "

Blaine imagined that this was what he felt like, what his kind, fragile boyfriend felt like: empty and blank, without purpose, lacking a driving force. Blaine also imagined how awful it must have felt. Hell, he had been feeling those exact things for the past week, just probably in a slightly milder form to those which Kurt was feeling.

" _Another hero, another mindless crime,_  
_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime._  
_Hold the line, does anybody want to take it any more?_ "

The next lines about to leave his mouth, Blaine thought, were the most truthful words in the song, the ones that were probably the most relatable words to his and Kurt's situation at the moment. However, it didn't mean that he had to follow them like he wanted Kurt to, he could sit here and wait like he had been doing before: he could wait for Kurt.

" _The show must go on,  
The show must go on.  
_ Inside my heart is breaking, __  
My make-up may be flaking.  
But my smile still stays on."

Blaine paused and looked at Kurt, unblinking and alert at what he saw.

_As Kurt continued to walk, he noticed that the path seemed to have lost its bounce and felt a lot more gravely; this – once perfect – path was now uneven, and winding in a manner of different directions. Suddenly, the path dropped away from his feet, and he was in the stream – well, he thought it was a stream until the current started to pull him in to deeper waters at high speeds. Kurt struggled to stay above the water, it kept pulling him under and fighting him._

Twitching. Kurt was twitching. He wasn't imagining it, he was sure of it.

_As Kurt battled it out with the rushing waters, he felt his lungs fill with water and his body attempt to reject it. He tried his hardest, fought with everything he had. He felt himself winning, and heard something new. Something different. Something frustrating._

"Baby? Can you hear me?" Blaine asked desperately as he held on to Kurt's hand. He noticed that Kurt's eyes fluttered slightly but did not open. They continued to flutter, though, as his digits twitched beneath Blaine’s own fingers. Blaine stared down with hope and worry in his eyes as Kurt started to stir, and his eyes slowly – very slowly – opened and focused on him. Kurt went to speak, opened his mouth ready to project the words, but nothing left his lips. Blaine poured his boyfriend a cup of water and held it to his lips, tilting it slightly. Kurt's eyes were still focused on Blaine, and they killed him. They were full of fear and terror: he was scared. Blaine continued to hold his hand as he leant over the bed (and Kurt's frail body), to press the _call_ button that would bring a doctor to the room. "It's fine. You're gonna' be okay, baby," Blaine whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. Then he was asked to leave the room by the doctor while Kurt was examined. With reluctance, he left and made a beeline for the main door, leaving the building so he could call Burt to let him and the others know that Kurt was awake. He had told them last night that they should go home as they were all so tired, insisting that he would call them if anything happened.

Burt and Carole stood in the hall talking with the doctor whilst Blaine and Finn sat on the chairs in Kurt's room – well, it wasn't really his room, more the room that he was residing in at the moment. The three of them had been alone in the room for about ten minutes, and nothing more than 'hey' had been said.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, man?" Finn replied, looking at his step-brother with a concerned expression on his face.

"Could you, erm... could you leave us alone for a little bit?" He looked down to his hands and twiddled his thumbs as he said this, his voice getting quieter towards the end.

"Umm... yeah, sure. I'll just be... outside, okay?"

Kurt nodded and smiled at the tall boy; "Thanks."

Once Finn had left and the door closed, there was a moment of silence before Kurt whimpered "Blaine?" looking towards his boyfriend and trying not to cry.

"What is it, baby?" Blaine asked, coming towards the boy he loved and holding his hand tightly.

"I... I don't like it. Wh... what happened?"

"I know, I don't either. You..." Blaine took a deep breath, wondering how to tell Kurt what had happened to him, to explain why he was lying in a hospital bed with no memory of the past week. "You came off your bike." Blaine stopped for a minute to let Kurt process this, feeling him loosen and then tighten his grip on his hand after a minute. "Apparently, the guy said that you just... kept going at the crossroads," the look of worry and confusion on Kurt's face hurt Blaine to the core, "he said you didn't stop or even slow down, you just went straight in to the side of his car." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly, "The doctors had to put you in to a medically induced coma... for a week." A small sob slipped from Blaine's lips as a few tears fell down his cheeks. "I was so scared," he breathed, "I... I thought I'd lost you."

Kurt had started to cry himself, silently as per usual, looking up at Blaine through wet lashes and seeing pure fear across his face. He shuffled across the bed as best as he could without putting himself in too much pain and patted the spot beside him that he had made for Blaine, gesturing for his boyfriend to join him.

Hesitantly, Blaine sat beside Kurt, and took his boyfriend's hand in his own. After a minute, he wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and the injured boy leant in to him, smiling softly. "I love you," Blaine whispered, smiling when he heard Kurt reply with the same phrase.

Kurt was allowed to go home after another day and a half in the hospital, and instructed to wait at least a week before returning to school. He was happy enough to oblige, and spent a lot of his time in his room, trying to figure out what clothes would fit over the bulky blue – a bit of a hard, and awkward, shade to match at times, but his favourite, nonetheless – cast that went from his elbow down his forearm and ended half way along his palm. Of course, though, he was slightly annoyed by the cast for two reasons: one, it was too bulky to fit under many of his shirts; and two, it was on his right arm which made writing quite difficult. Along with having a broken wrist, Kurt also had some bruising to his ribs and black and blue bruises scattered across most of his body.

Much of Kurt's week was spent doing the work Finn brought home from school each day, flicking through back issues of _Vogue_ ,and then spending the evenings with Blaine. Blaine, of course, waited on him hand and foot, and acted as if he really was made of porcelain. There were also a few odd visits from various members of the New Directions scattered across the week. In short, it was quite a dull week, and Kurt was happy enough to head back to McKinley... until he got there.

Everywhere he went, Kurt saw Dave, or heard him, or he was mentioned somewhere. And whenever Kurt saw Dave, Dave would send odd and strange looks his way, and occasionally wink at him. Kurt was most definitely happy that his cast had to remain on for another four weeks and that he then had to avoid any physical activity that could injure his wrist in the two weeks post cast removal. Kurt was safe until mid-semester.

The majority of his first few days back were spent having people ask him how he was and him replying with something along the lines of ' _I'm fine, thanks. Just counting the days down until I can wear whatever I want, and not what fits over the cast._ ' As much as repeating this scenario multiple times annoyed Kurt, he was grateful to know that people worried about him.

Kurt sat in the choir room on Tuesday after school, smiling as Mercedes sang a song with Santana. He loved the way that the Glee club had so many different cliques and still managed to live harmoniously – well, with a few inclusive slushie facials and locker shovings, but that was a given, it was Glee club after all. This week, they were doing songs from films that would go on long after their 'sell-by date'. Tina, Brittany and Kurt were doing _Lady Marmalade_ from _Moulin Rouge_. Mister Schuester had said that they should perform on the Friday, so as to make sure Kurt was okay to do the routine the trio had planned.

After Glee club, Kurt, Brittany and Tina were driving to Kurt's house in his dad's second car (Burt had refused to let Kurt ride his bike in the state he and the bike were in). Once they had arrived, they got themselves drinks and made their way upstairs and in to Kurt's room to practise. Looking at the other two as Kurt twirled, he stopped. "Britt, what's up?" Brittany was standing stock still and just staring at something across the room.

"My cup," she replied, her voice monotone.

"What about it?"

"Well, I don't get it; I mean, why do the bubbles keep going up in my soda?" Tina laughed and explained the reason why the 'bubbles' in her drink rose to the surface. After a moment of trying to process what Tina had told her, Brittany murmured "Soda confuses me…"

"How?" Tina asked.

"Well, I dunno'. I mean, how do all the bubbles get there? Is there, like, some tiny magical elf inside my drink just blowing bubbles all the time through a straw, or what?"

Kurt laughed loudly, full on belly laughs, as soon as Brittany had finished stating her confusion towards her drink. Honestly, how had the girl not gotten held back a few grades? She was so naïve and innocent – in the best way possible, in Kurt's eyes – that she could hardly make it through a conversation without being confused in some way, shape, or form. "Brittany, there are as many elves in your drink as there are in... Blaine's eyebrows." Kurt told her, laughing lightly to himself.

"Baby, why've you gotta' bring the 'brows in to it?" Blaine said as he popped round the doorway. Kurt shrugged innocently and made his way over to Blaine. Looping his arms around the shorter boy's neck, he pressed their lips together and felt Blaine's hand go around his waist. He smiled in to the kiss.

"Dolphins are so cute," Brittany whispered loudly to Tina, thinking that the boys couldn't hear her.

"She's right, you know, you are a cute dolphin," Blaine said against Kurt's lips, smiling lightly.

"And the same could be said for you, lover."

"Shut up," Kurt laughed. "Come on, sit and give us your honest opinion on the routine," Kurt pulled Blaine towards the bed and made him sit on it. Kurt looked to see Blaine instantly cross his legs on the bed and smile at the trio as they were getting in to their starting positions.

The routine consisted of a lot of amazing moves, Blaine just didn't see them; he was either focusing on Kurt's butt or his hips. _God, with those hips Kurt could ride him pretty hard_ , Blaine thought before he had even realised what had crossed his mind. A burning blush soon started to creep up his neck and towards his cheeks.

"So, what did you think?" Kurt's voice cut in to Blaine trying to 'cleanse his mind' and 'cool down'.

He snapped his head towards the waiting trio and nodded saying "I thought it was totally awesome. You guys make a great team," and smiling, feeling his skin slowly cool down.

"Sure?"

"Positive." He sent an even bigger smile and stood up. "So, seeing as your routine's amazing," he said, turning to Brittany and Tina, "do you two mind if I steal Kurt from you?"

"Yeah, sure," Tina replied coolly, smiling as the boys tangled their fingers together.

"No! I won't let you steal my Kurt," Brittany cried, making her way to the pair and clutching Kurt's empty hand.

"Britt, he means he wants us to leave," Brittany looked hurt, "… so they can be alone."

"Why?"

"So they can spend some time together."

"Oh, you mean like when Santana and I wanna' be alone to get our sweet lady kisses on?"

"Yeah..."

Nodding, Brittany gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and leant closer to him to whisper "Tell me what flavour Lip Smackers he has on, 'kay?"

"Sure," Kurt replied, smiling and pulling her in for a hug, letting go of Blaine's hand. "I'll see you later, Britt," he said, dropping a kiss on her cheek, doing the same to Tina afterwards.

Once the boys' friends had left, Blaine pulled Kurt up the stairs and back in to his bedroom before pushing him down on to the bed and laying on top of him, pressing his lips to Kurt's. He soon deepened the kiss by running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip as his hands ran up and down his hips. Blaine felt Kurt smile in to the kiss as he moved to bite lightly on his bottom lip. He heard himself groan at this.

"Blaine, calm down, I'm barely doing anything," Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips after he'd pulled back slightly. "Honestly, baby, you're far too excitable." He then chuckled lowly, sending shivers up Blaine's spine.

Feeling his cheeks flush, Blaine laughed shortly and said "Sorry, it's just... well, you're so beautiful. And sexy. And I love you."

"Were you just describing your reflection and my feelings towards it?"

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't notice but..." Blaine laughed as he hovered above his boyfriend. He put a little weight on him and said "Baby, you're way too negative towards yourself; you honestly don't know how close to perfection you are."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!" Kurt all but growled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him down to crash their lips together, trying to cover the awkwardness he felt upon hearing Blaine speak so highly of him.

As the boys kissed more passionately, Kurt felt Blaine's erection slowly becoming more obvious, prodding his hip slightly. And when Blaine's hand rested on his waistband Kurt's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat while the speed of his heart increased considerably. Kurt stopped kissing Blaine and just cleared his mind, trying to stop the images of Dave flashing through his mind, his memory attacking him horribly. He had to stop and convince – no, remind was more fitting – himself of one thing: what Blaine was; _my home, my shelter, my safety: my everything_.

"Baby?" Blaine had stopped kissing Kurt and pulled back moments after he had noticed that Kurt had stopped, frozen almost. But Kurt didn't reply, he just stared at nothing as Blaine tried to make eye contact. "Baby, you okay?"

Kurt blinked a few times before looking at Blaine and pulling his full weight down on to himself. He didn't care that the weight of his boyfriend was pressing down on his bruised ribs, nor that his hard erection was digging in to his hip, he only cared that it was Blaine: the man who loved him, the man whom he was in love with. He didn't want to spend time fearing being with Blaine because of Dave; he felt like he would be giving Dave the satisfaction that way, even if the large boy would not actually know. Hugging Blaine tightly to him, Kurt pressed his lips to his neck in the form of an open-mouthed kiss and proceeded to place a nice, purple hickey there.

Blaine moaned lightly as Kurt's soft, wet – oh, so hot! – lips attacked his neck: kissing, licking, sucking, biting, and grazing his teeth. Whatever was wrong with Kurt had obviously been forgotten, as he seemed fine now. However, that did not stop Blaine from worrying about what it was that was up with his boyfriend in general. Blaine slowly compiled the list of things that seemed off about Kurt recently in his mind while he held his waist tightly, sure that his thumbs would leave slight marks later. "I... love you," he panted, letting his head fall back at the pleasure he felt from having Kurt's lips on his neck and his hands around his waist.

"Love... you... more." Kurt mumbled against his neck between sucks before he nipped sharply at the skin one last time and pulled his head back.

"I love you more, too," Blaine whispered before leaning in for a soft, passionate kiss, his hand cupping Kurt's cheek.

Oh, no. No, Blaine couldn't do that, he could not just stop the haste and all of a sudden slow it down. Kurt was not going to slow dance while he was in the mood to skank his heart out. No, Kurt wanted – needed – that fire, it was the one thing that stopped him from thinking too much and upsetting himself; thinking about his sore chest, and then back to how it had gotten like that, the crash, what had caused the crash, Dave forcing him to... eugh, forcing him to... do stuff to him. It just made his stomach churn and drop, made him feel physically sick. It also made him feel like he was cheap and weak. Kurt pushed Blaine back and proceeded to pull Blaine's shirt off. He received a confused look before lust and love clouded the shorter boy's features. Soon, Kurt felt Blaine's weight being lifted as he sat back to undo the buttons of Kurt's shirt and push it away.

A wounded whimper left Blaine's lips when he looked at Kurt's bare chest, it was bruised and battered. It was like somebody had defaced Kurt's body, smeared his lover's body by using him as a punch bag. He didn't like it. Blaine started to kiss his way down Kurt's chest and stomach, kissing every bruise and mark he could see, smiling each time he would hear Kurt giggle slightly as his breath lingered on his bare skin. He jumped slightly when he felt fingers creeping between his boxers and jeans, cupping his butt firmly. When he jerked back on to Kurt, a slight _oof_ was emitted from the brunet, and a trail of apologies soon started to pour from his own lips.

"Stop apologising and kiss me, you fool!" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine back down on to his chest with his hands still on the other boy's butt, holding firmly. And with that, he crashed his lips to Blaine's, cutting off his constant rambling of being sorry and asking how Kurt was, and felt Blaine relax in to the kiss and him, before he wound his arms around his neck slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Show Must Go On - Queen


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rachel, honey, come on," Kurt said, putting his hand over the Jewish girl's, and trying to get her to move. Soon, Kurt was able to guide her in to the bathroom. Sitting on the closed toilet seat and pulling Rachel in to his lap, cradling her and telling her it would be fine, that they could sort it, he heard the argument the rest of the girls were having with Quinn, glad that Rachel couldn't hear it over her sobbing.

The week went by in a breeze; his, Tina's and Brittany's routine was flawless and loved by the entire group, and he had a fairly quiet week, with only a few semi-run-ins with Dave. There was a look of both satisfaction and worry on Dave's face and fear masked on Kurt's as he tried to walk away without letting Dave know that he was getting to him on these occasions. He spent the Wednesday after school with Blaine and they planned for him to stay at Kurt's that coming weekend and leave on the Sunday evening. Kurt was truly glad that his family got on so well with Blaine and vice versa.

After Kurt had enjoyed a lovely weekend with Blaine and his family, he waited for somebody to hit _repeat_ on his life, waiting for his week to start again and commence in the same fashion. And life didn't disappoint; Kurt's weeks dragged by. One week. And another. A third rolled by. And then, soon, Kurt was having an x-ray and his cast removed. Now, it was another two weeks before Kurt would have people asking him about whether he was joining the football team again. What was he going to do? He really did _love_ playing football, but he was also truly _terrified_ of Dave. These thoughts and needed-to-be-made decisions rattled about Kurt's head over the next two weeks, and before he knew it, it was the middle of the semester and they were on a week-long break.

"Only another half a semester and then you'll be with me every day," Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand that was in his own. They were currently laying on Blaine's double bed in his dorm room. Kurt had insisted on riding (yes, his father had finally given him his beloved bike back – with much begging and pleading on Kurt's part, admittedly), to Dalton, spending time with Blaine. And, honestly, Kurt was glad he'd insisted; he'd forgotten how much he missed Dalton: the long, tiled hallways that held sweet kisses and light brushes of fingers in passing, the homely dorms that often played host to movie marathons and video game bonanzas, and the people whom he'd found friendship in and missed dearly.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed back, running his fingers over Kurt's bare chest and smiling at nothing in particular but the fact that he was with the man he loved at this perfect moment. The boys lay talking contentedly for another half an hour before they soon fell in to a comfortable slumber.

When Kurt opened his eyes, he blinked a few times before sighing happily as he remembered where he was, and with whom. Kurt nuzzled his face in to the crook of Blaine's neck and pressed a light kiss to his pulse point before smiling and soon nodding off again.

Blaine was glad that Wes had gone home a week early to join his parents on their two-week-long vacation and still start back in time (even if he was slightly envious that his roommate had gotten to miss their mid-terms), glad that Kurt and himself had time alone without parents or siblings to interrupt, glad that they were together.

Of course, paradise can only last for so long, can only hold out for so much time before it dwindles away from pleasant memories and warm feelings; memories of tender kisses during movies, whisperings of sweet nothings during warm embraces late in to the night, brushes of skin before fingers were locked, and, of course, the inevitable: steamy make-out sessions in empty classrooms, abandoned hallways after hours, shared showers, moonlit rose gardens, and the Warblers' meeting room (Blaine did hope that he didn't ask Kurt to 'work that gavel' in his sleep and earn a scolding interrogation from Wes late one night).

"I'll come down to see you on Monday, okay?" Blaine asked as he hugged Kurt before the taller boy's departure on the Friday.

"Ah,"

Trying to cover his sigh, Blaine quickly asked "Football?"

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping. I mean, Coach Beiste all but begged me at the start of the semester. I highly doubt the team's ability has improved."

" _Pop_."

"Huh?"

"Your head just burst," Blaine said matter-of-factly, winking at his boyfriend.

"Oh, shush. You know what I mean," Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, I do. Okay, how about I pick you up on Tuesday after Glee?"

"I'd like that." Kurt smiled even more, leaning towards Blaine to press their lips together in a soft kiss. When Blaine pulled back and smiled at Kurt, he saw Kurt looking at him intently. "Ah ah!" Kurt said before wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and pulling him to his chest, firmly smashing their lips together and kissing his boyfriend until he felt the other boy's legs give way. He giggled lightly as he pulled back. "The old boy's still got it," Kurt said before going to his bike, a grin plastered across his face.

Just as Kurt was looking left and right to pull out of the Dalton grounds, he felt a vibration in his pants pocket. As nobody was behind him, he kept his feet on the floor to balance himself and the bike as he pulled out his phone and saw Blaine's name flash across the screen beside the indicator for a text.

_I can't wait until Tuesday. Love you, baby x._

Kurt smiled and looked behind him to see Blaine still standing in the Dalton parking lot. He turned off his bike, put it on the stand after getting off and took off his helmet before he went back to Blaine and pulled him in for a hot kiss.

"Wow," Blaine breathed moments later.

"Love you, too; and I can't wait either," Kurt said against Blaine's lips as he cupped the shorter boy's cheeks. "Okay. Now, I really have to go before you send me another sweet text and my feet and lips suddenly decide that I can't leave." Kurt laughed lightly before kissing Blaine gently and going back to his bike to make his way home, waving over his shoulder to Blaine just before he double-checked both ways and pulled out.

On Saturday evening, Kurt sat on Rachel's bed with the other Glee girls, his cheeks flushing after Santana had said she was sure Kurt had had something 'probe' him whilst at Dalton with Blaine. The awkwardness had arisen when Mercedes had asked him how his time with Blaine had been.

"Why do we invite her?" Mercedes muttered to Kurt, sighing as she pulled him against her.

"I think Rachel takes pity on her. I mean, the only sleepovers she has are with twenty five year old guys that want some." Kurt giggled and felt Mercedes trying to stifle her laughter.

"Whatcha' chattin', Hummel?" Santana snapped as she noticed the half-giggling pair resting against the headboard.

"That we need to give Rachel a make-over before someone mistakes her for an infant and accuses Finn of being a paedophile, or something." A small gasp left Rachel's lips before she sat and frowned at Kurt while Santana glared at him slightly, not completely believing of his smooth words.

"Mercedes, Britt: find an ensemble that resembles that of a high-schooler; Tina: mani-pedi; Quinn: give her that sexy make-up that I know only you can do – maybe some smokey eyes or whatnot – Satan – Santana: hair – I mean, only you could have that same mainstream hairstyle and make it look fabulous every day!" Kurt ordered, clapping his hands as he made for the waxing strips Rachel kept in her bathroom but never had the guts to use.

"Yo, Hummel, hold up! First off, nobody – not even you – orders Santana Lopez around! Second, was that an insult or a compliment?" Santana demanded.

Kurt scrunched his nose slightly as he said "A bit of both, take it as you will," winking at the Hispanic girl beside him. Kurt heard Santana say a 'thanks', and was shocked by it. He hadn't expected her to see the good in his order-with-a-little-extra. He smiled at her, nonetheless, and continued searching for the waxing strips as Santana left.

"Rachel, don't squirm!" Kurt scolded, tapping her arm as he finished shaping her eyebrows. When Kurt stepped back to admire his work, he saw something he didn't expect to see.

Santana had gone in to the bathroom to retrieve Rachel's hairspray as Quinn stood behind Rachel, scissors in one hand, resting against a large amount of hair she grasped in her other. Before Kurt could do anything, the room went silent around the _snip_ ,and small gasp that fell from Rachel's mouth. Kurt saw the tears brimming Rachel's eyes as she clutched the arms of the chair harshly.

"Rachel, honey, come on," Kurt said, putting his hand over the Jewish girl's, and trying to get her to move. Soon, Kurt was able to guide her in to the bathroom. Sitting on the closed toilet seat and pulling Rachel in to his lap, cradling her and telling her it would be fine, that they could sort it, he heard the argument the rest of the girls were having with Quinn, glad that Rachel couldn't hear it over her sobbing.

After the argument had quieted down, most of which seemed to go on between Mercedes, Quinn and – surprisingly, Kurt thought – Santana, there was a knock at the door. "Be- Rachel, it's me, Santana, can I come in?" Santana's voice carried through the wood. Before Santana heard a reply, though, she pushed open the door and walked towards the pair sitting on the closed toilet.

Rachel must have noticed Santana had come in because she pushed her face further in to Kurt's shirt. If he had not loved the girl so much, he would have told her to stop crying in to his shirt, that it was an Armani – one of his favourite Armanis, he might add. However, he simply rubbed his hand up and down her back as Santana came closer to them.

Placing a hand on Rachel's arm, she started to speak. "Rachel, will you let me help you?" She noticed Rachel shrug her shoulders, and said "Well, will you let me even out the length? We can take you to the salon tomorrow if you don't like it." Santana poked the quietly-weeping girl in the hip lightly and said "Come on, trust Auntie 'Tana." Rachel turned her head slightly to see Santana smiling warmly at her. She looked to Kurt worriedly.

Looking at Santana, observing the emotion on her face, Kurt could not see anything that made it look as though she wanted to do anything but help. He nodded to Rachel and watched as she gingerly put her hand out to take the one Santana had offered to her, standing up and letting the Hispanic lead her back in to the bedroom, where the other girls – minus Quinn, who had been kicked out – engulfed her in a hug.

Rachel stared at her reflection, her jaw dropping to form a small O. After a failed attempt at trying to speak (that ended in Rachel looking like a fish as she opened and closed her mouth), Rachel finally managed to get out a "Wow. Thank you, Santana." She then continued to stare at her reflection for a few minutes before everyone began complimenting her and Santana on her new hairdo.

"Mamma Lopez taught me well." Santana smiled proudly.

When Rachel finally made her way round to Kurt – or rather, when Kurt was able to push through the others and steal Rachel for himself – he was amazed. He kept running his hands through her hair as he said "You look beautiful, Rachel."

"Thank you. So... err, are we gonna' finish this make-over?”

The others laughed and were back to redesigning Rachel.

Kurt could not stop admiring Rachel's hair, glad that Santana had done more than just 'even out the length'. Rachel's gorgeous locks sat gently just past her shoulders and had soft, lengthy layers that curled slightly more than the rest at the ends, with her fringe being brushed over to form a gentle, sweeping side fringe (after Santana had given her a side parting and added some more hair to her fringe to make it choppy at the ends and slowly getting longer as it met the rest of her length), bringing out Rachel's gorgeous, big, brown eyes.

When the make-over was complete, Rachel stood with a pair of denim shorts over grey, ribbed woollen tights, with a chestnut coloured, fitted U-neck vest and a long, white sleeveless crocheted lace cardigan, along with a pair of tan, heeled brogues. Kurt thought she looked beautiful with her nails painted a peach crush and minimal make up (barely-there bronze eyeshadow, lengthening mascara, and red lipstick). It wasn't that Kurt didn't think she wasn't beautiful before, just very much like she belonged with – how to word it? - _les infants_. Now, however, she looked mature, gorgeous: just wow. He smiled at the girls' work, and hugged Rachel tightly, whispering "Honey, you look absolutely beautiful," and dropping a kiss on her cheek. He grinned at the blush that rose to her cheeks as she thanked him.

As the girls all gushed over Rachel with Kurt, Kurt had a sudden thought. "Hey, Rachel." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I have a spectacular idea!"

"Spill it, Hummel." She grinned wickedly, her nose scrunching in that adorable manner.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair before saying "Well, I know it's supposed to be a sleepover, but I think a person this stunning should not be contained. I propose that we ring the rest of the Glee club and celebrate your redesigning. I mean, your dads are out of town all weekend, you could even have them stay over."

The others had stopped talking as Rachel muttered a small "I dunno'..."

The rest of the girls went on about how it would be a brilliant idea, and Rachel finally gave in, saying Kurt should even invite some of the Warblers, reluctant as she was about the last part. However, she knew it might be like her last party, and knew that after a few drinks she wouldn't care less. Instantly, all of them had their phones out, texting and calling the rest of the glee club and the rival group.

"Blaine, would you and the Warblers be up for one of Rachel's parties? If so, just come and get whoever to bring booze – she's letting us go all out. We're celebrating tonight. Oh, and there's a ton of spare rooms." And then Kurt hung up and waited for the others to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you thought. I have quite a few chapters of this pre-written as it's already on FF.net, but I intend to post one or two a week if I remember. It's not finished yet. I hit a bit of a wall with it a year back, so I'm hoping that looking at it fresh now and editing will inspire me.


End file.
